Glorious, not lengthy german Version
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: Available in English. Für die beiden war es inzwischen üblich geworden, den Tag mit einigen Runden verschlafenem Morgensex zu beginnen. Unruhe packte ihn und er stand auf um nach ihr zu suchen. „Jarvis, wo befindet sich Agent Romanoff?" „Sie ist draußen auf der Terrasse, Sir." Wie hilfreich dieser Computer doch sein konnte.
1. Prolog: Deep Mourning

_**Glorious, not lengthy**_

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Dieses Kapitel ist der Auftakt zu meiner ersten Marvel Fanfic über Loki. Einem 10-Shot, also nur 10 Kapitel. (Vielleicht noch mit kleinen Anekdoten als One-Shots)  
**

**Die ganze Geschichte ist soetwas wie ein Rückblick, der zwischen Gespräche mit seinen Kindern und seinen eigenen Gedanken/Erinnerungen wechselt, um dem Ganzen auch hin und wieder einen anderen Blickwinkel zu geben. Fragen über Entscheidungen können so besser gestellt werden.**

**Durch Zufall habe ich nur Kapitel Titel mit „D" gewählt, es hat keinen bestimmten Grund XD**

**Hier ein Überblick:**

1 Deep Mourning (Prolog)

2 Desire

3 Dreams (rated M)

4 Demon set free

5 Destruction and Development (rated M)

6 Disease and Freeze

7 Devotion

8 Daddy

9 Dearly Loved

10 Death (Epilog)

Die rated M Kapis sind auf jeden Fall adult, bei den anderen weiß ich es noch nicht ^^ Lasst euch überraschen ^^

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Prolog: Deep Mourning**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

Ein Jahr war nun vergangen. Ein Jahr der Trauer und der Qualen.

365 Erdentage seitdem er Midgard verlassen hatte.

8760 Stunden, die er nun ohne sie gelebt hatte.

Für einen Gott war das nur ein Wimpernschlag, doch für Loki glich es einer Ewigkeit.

Vor einem Jahr hatte er ihren sterblichen Körper den Flammen übergeben, so wie sie es gewollt hatte.

Und er hätte alles dafür gegeben um mit ihr zu gehen.

Seine Finger blätterten über die Seiten eines altmodischen Fotoalbums.

Ihre gemeinsamen Momente waren nun nicht mehr als ein paar Bilder und seine Erinnerung, die allmählich verblassten.

Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie ihn der süße Duft ihres Haares in den Bann gezogen hatte, wenn sein Kopf in ihrem Nacken vergraben gewesen war.

Ihre samtenen Lippen auf seiner Haut waren nur noch der Schatten eines Gefühles.

Immer leiser wurde die Stimme, die seinen Namen flüsterte, stöhnte oder voller Lust schrie.

Wie sie sich um ihn herum angefühlt hatte. Zusammen, einst ein Wesen.

Doch der Verlust hatte auch einen Teil von ihm mit sich gerissen.

Der Teil, der es vermochte, ihn bei Verstand zu halten.

Immer weiter entfernte er sich vom Leben, versuchte sich an Vergangenes zu erinnern um nicht mit der kalten Wahrheit der Gegenwart konfrontiert zu werden.

Er tat es nicht für sich selbst, sondern für sie.

Natasha hatte ihm vor einem Jahr das Versprechen abgenommen, nach der Trauer weiter zu leben. Nicht zu versinken in der Dunkelheit, die Jahrhunderte Teil seiner Existenz war.

Sie hatte die Schatten vertrieben, ihn das Licht sehen lassen, doch nun...

Fraß sich das Zwielicht erneut in seine Seele.

Welchen Grund hatte er noch, der Dunkelheit nicht nachzugeben?

Erneut die Zerstörung und die Herrschaft zu suchen?

Gab es etwas, an das er sich festhalten konnte?

_Ja._ sprach eine Stimme tief in ihm.

Heute Morgen hatte er Heimdall aufgesucht. Dieser berichtete ihm von dem Leben der Familie, die er vor einem Jahr mit gutem Gewissen auf Midgard verlassen hatte.

Allein der Gedanke trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Oh, wie glücklich sie doch gewesen war, als er ihr die Tochter gereicht hatte, der sie nur Sekunden zuvor das Leben geschenkt hatte.

Und das obwohl sie beide nie dachten, dass sie mit Nachfahren gesegnet sein würden.

Bei Valhalla, es war auch nicht ihr einziges Kind geblieben.

Und das bei den Qualen, die der Erbe eines Eisriesen ihr bescheren konnte...

Loki würde ihr auf ewig dankbar für diese Chance sein.

Sie beide hatten dadurch bewiesen, dass so viel Sünde, Blut und Dunkelheit etwas so Unschuldiges und Reines erschaffen konnte.

Ihre Kinder waren mit Liebe und Ehre erzogen worden und zu großartigen Halbgöttern herangewachsen.

Sie hatten den Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Mutter gut verkraftet, schließlich hatten sie nun selbst Familien.

Loki strich erneut über die Seiten des Albums, die in wenigen Jahrhunderten vollkommen vergilbt sein würden, vielleicht sogar bereits zu Staub zerfallen.

Ein Bild, auf dem er ihren schwellenden Leib geküsst hatte, so viel Stolz in seinen Augen.

Und ihr glückliches, aber erschöpftes Lächeln.

Bevor er weiter in seiner Erinnerung versinken konnte, klopfte es an der Tür seiner Gemächer.

Der Diener brachte ihm einen Brief.

Loki wollte schon beinahe in Rage verfallen, im Angesicht der Person, die ihn in seinen Gedanken gestört hatte, doch da sah er den Adressat.

Und die Schrift, mit der er geschrieben war.

Seine erste Tochter. Sie hatte wirklich nur das Beste von ihren Eltern geerbt. Dazu gehörte auch die elegante Handschrift.

Vorsicht öffnete er den Umschlag, der mit Wachs versiegelt war. Etwas, das sie von ihrem Vater gelernt hatte um Nachrichten für andere Menschen unzugänglich zu verschicken.

Das Wappen zeigte das des Hauses, das er selbst mit Natasha... gegründet hatte.

Erneut spürte er die Tränen in seinen Augen, dennoch öffnete er ihn und las die Worte.

„_Vater,_

_Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du uns heute Gesellschaft leisten würdest. Du wirst sie genauso benötigen wie wir._

_In ewiger Liebe,_

_Natalia."_

Loki wusste nicht, wie lange er den Brief wieder und wieder las. Die eleganten Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen, ebenso wie die Worte, welche durch die fließenden Tränen aufgelöst wurden und zu Flecken auf dem Papier wurden.

Er atmete seufzend aus und legte den Brief beiseite um sich über das Gesicht zu streifen und die salzigen Tränen abzuwischen. Danach fuhr er sich durch das inzwischen gewachsene, schwarze Haar, das ihm etwas über die Schultern reichte.

Vielleicht war es ja eine gute Idee. Und er hatte seiner geliebten Tochter noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen können.

Mit unsicheren Schritten machte er sich zum Bifröst auf.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns etwas über Mama erzählst?" meinte Natalia um die Stille zu brechen.

Als sie sah, wie ihr Vater zusammen zuckte, fuhr sie fort, in der Hoffnung schöne Erinnerungen wecken zu können.

„Ich meine, wie ihr zueinander gefunden habt. Es war gewiss eine wunderschöne Liebesgeschichte. Ihr habt uns nie viel davon erzählt und ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum."

Loki blickte auf und sah in die blauen Augen seiner Tochter.

Sie war ihrer Mutter so ähnlich. Das Haar flammend rot und die Gesichtszüge feminin und fein, fast aristokratisch. Natürlich, sie entstammte auch einer Familie von Herrschern und Königen.

„Deine Mutter und ich haben uns nicht immer geliebt. Es gab auch eine Zeit, in der... wir uns hassten. Doch dieser Hass wurde mit der Zeit so brennend, dass er unsere Herzen füreinander in Flammen setzte."

„Klingt ja sehr romantisch," scherzte sie.

„Oh, das war es auch," Die Erinnerung war angenehm und es zeichnete sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab.

„Eure Mutter hat mich in meinem eigenen Spiel geschlagen. Mich, den Gott der Lügen und der Zwietracht."

„Erzähl's mir," meinte sie und setzte dabei den gleichen Blick auf, wie er damals bei dem Verhör.

Loki senkte den Kopf und blickte seine Tochter grimmig an.

Diese junge Frau hatte wirklich das beste ihrer Eltern geerbt.

Er holte tief Luft und begann.

„Einst wollte ich ein König sein. Von Asgard, Midgard, allen neun Reichen. Ich wurde als ein König geboren, rechtmäßiger Erbe von Laufeys Thron in Jotunheim. Doch ich wollte mehr. Und dann, als ich an einem Tiefpunkt angekommen war... ließ ich mich auf einen Handel mit Thanos und den Chitauri ein..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Jaaaa, ich habe die Geschichte begonnen. Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich meinen FFVII Geschichten treu bleiben wollte, doch ich kann meine Ideen jetzt nicht mehr in den anderen Geschichten verdecken.**

**Ich muss es einfach schreiben.**

**Bald könnt ihr von mir**

**Loki x Natasha**** (naja, eben das hier)**

**Loki x Sif**** (wird sehr ähnlich einer meiner bald beginnenden FFVII FFs sein)**

**Loki x Jane**** (Der Satz: „Dann werde ich ihr auch einen Besuch abstatten" ist einfach eine FF wert)**

**lesen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir dort auch treu bleibt.**

**Diese Geschichte soll nicht ganz so lang werden wie The Promised Land, welches auf etwa 120 Kapitel angesetzt ist, aber es soll konzentriert sein.**

**Loki: Of course... Glorious, not lengthy.**

**Steffi: Ja, da könntest du recht haben... Aber ich werde alles versuchen, dass die Geschichte gut wird ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Desire

**Glorious, not lengthy**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Desire**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_'Danke, für deine Kooperation', das waren die Worte, die sie zu mir sprach bevor sie ihren Pflichten nachging. Oh, welche Schmach es für mich war, in meinem eigenen Spiel geschlagen zu werden."_

_Natalia sah ihren Vater mit einem Grinsen an._

„_Und das hat dir gefallen, nicht wahr?"_

„_Es... hat mich verunsichert und mich dazu gebracht, meine Taten nochmals zu überdenken."_

„_Oh, liebster Vater, ich weiß genau, dass da noch mehr war."_

„_Da magst du vielleicht recht haben... Von diesem Augenblick an, sah ich die Menschenrasse in einem anderen Licht, und vor allem die Frauen... Natasha war... etwas, das ich erobern wollte. Sie war begehrenswert, in jedweder Hinsicht. Attraktiv und mit einer silbernen Zunge, die meine wie ein Stück Blei erscheinen ließ..."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki stand für Minuten einfach nur da. Das... konnte doch nicht wahr sein... Was fiel diesem erbärmlichen Weib nur ein... solche Informationen von ihm zu entlocken?

**Er** hatte die Oberhand! Er war ein _Gott_!

Wie konnte sie es nur wagen...

Die Schmach in seinem eigenen Spiel geschlagen worden zu sein, nagte an seinem Stolz.

Doch gleichzeitig... war da diese unbändige Lust sie zu unterwerfen. Ein Verlangen, das über bloße Spielerei weit hinausging. Er wollte sie besitzen – um seine Lust an ihr zu stillen.

Der Halbgott setzte sich auf die Bank in seinem gläsernen Käfig. Sein Geist schmiedete bereits an einem Plan, der ihm dieses Ziel näher bringen konnte.

Nachdem er bei der fünften Variante angelangt war, alle Möglichkeiten und unerwarteten Wendungen einbeziehend, fiel ihm erst auf, wie absurd das alles war.

Was sah er nur in diesem Menschenweib, dass begehrenswert war?

Sie war sterblich, eine kurze Romanze, die nicht unbedingt beiderseitig sein musste.

Wenn er die Erde unterworfen hatte, dann würde auch sie ihm gehören. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass sie bei dem Kampf nicht tödlich verletzt wurde. Doch das schien bei ihren Fähigkeiten keinerlei Problem darzustellen.

Unbewusst strich er sich seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose ab. Seit wann war er so... aufgeregt... und...

Seine Finger nahmen eine leichte Wölbung an dem Leder wahr.

Sollte das tatsächlich...?

Beinahe wütend wurde er sich über seine körperliche Erregung bewusst. Es machte seine Schmach nur noch unerträglicher.

Dafür würde das Weib büßen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Sieht so aus, als hätte sie es dir wirklich angetan." meinte Natalia scherzend und lächelte ihren Vater an. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass die beiden Todfeinde sich einmal so nah kommen würden._

„_Mehr als das. Es war nicht nur Interesse, Rache oder körperliches Verlangen. Dieser Augenblick... hat mir gezeigt, welche dunkle Seelen wir beide besaßen."_

„_Und was war dein nächster Schritt?"_

_Loki sah seine Tochter mit dem ihm eigenen Grinsen an._

„_Oh, meine Kleine, du solltest lieber nachfragen, was mein nächster... Gedanke war."_

_Es machte ihm nichts aus, ihr von seiner Liebsten zu erzählen. Es erfüllte ihn eher mit Stolz. Vor allem..._

„_Du warst mein Wunsch," meinte er, nachdem einige Sekunden Stille geherrscht hatten._

„_Ich?"_

„_Ja, du bist der Beweis, dass etwas reines, unschuldiges aus unserer Verbindung entstehen konnte. Ein... Experiment, wenn du es so willst, zur Zeit meiner nicht ganz... klaren Tage... Ich wollte sie nehmen, immer wieder und wieder. Noch nie hatte ich so sehr das Verlangen danach verspürt, meine Männlichkeit zu beweisen. Und was gibt es männlicheres als den Zeugungsakt. Sie sollte mir gehören und ein Kind sollte unsere Verbindung sichern."_

_Er spürte, wie sein Blut in seinen Adern zu rauschen begann._

„_Nichts mehr wollte ich in diesem Moment als den Körper eurer Mutter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich bereits, dass sie nicht mehr fähig war, Kinder zu gänzlich bis zur Niederkunft austragen zu können. Und das nutzte ich zu meinem Vorteil... Nun ja... Das Dunkle in mir dachte so. Und am Ende schien es stark genug dafür gekämpft zu haben um ihr diese Fähigkeit durch Magie zurück zu geben. Worüber ich noch heute unendlich dankbar bin."_

_Mit einem stolzen Lächeln blickte er in die Augen seiner Kinder._

„_Das ist ein sehr unreifes Verhalten, Vater. Und das weißt du," meinte sein Sohn, der inzwischen schon selbst vier Kinder hatte._

„_Davon gehe ich doch aus. Dennoch... war ich trotz der Jahrhunderte, die ich bereits gelebt hatte, nicht mehr als ein Jüngling, der endlich einmal mehr tun wollte, als eine Lady im Beisein ihrer Wachen und ohne eine Schafsblase als Verhütung zu nehmen. In den nordischen Sagen mag von mir erzählt werden, dass ich halb Asgard geschwängert habe, doch... so ganz stimmt das nicht..."_

„_Da sieht man mal wieder, wie hinterweltlerisch ihr so lebt in Asgard," meinte Natalia zum Spaß, die bei ihrem Liebsten Howard, einem Sohn von Anthony Stark und Virginia Potts, heutige Verhütungsmittel sehr zu schätzen wusste._

„_Schafsblasen... Wie hört sich das denn an?"_

„_Nun ja, ich habe die Frauen auch immer mit einem Zauber vor einer Empfängnis beschützt. Es war vielleicht von Zeit zu Zeit mein Wunsch gewesen, doch ich respektierte die Entscheidung der Frauen."_

„_Ganz anders als bei Mutter," warf der junge Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar und unnatürlich bleicher, fast bläulicher Haut ein._

_Loki wusste genau, dass in ihm noch viel mehr schlummerte. Die Gene der Jotunen waren stark ausgeprägt in ihm_

„_Oh ja... eure Mutter... War die Frau, nach der ich all die Jahre gesucht hatte..."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki wollte es sich kaum eingestehen, doch... er war besiegt worden, von dieser mickrigen Macht der Erde... Ein Gott... den Sterblichen unterlegen...

Doch er verfolgte einen Plan damit.

Oh, wie es ihn gereizt hatte, seelisch wie auch körperlich, als Natasha etwas in Clints Ohr geflüstert hatte, kurz bevor er mit Thor nach Asgard zurückgekehrt war.

Und dafür würde sie büßen...

Als sich schließlich die Schlingen seiner eigenen Eingeweide um ihn schlossen und er dazu verdammt wurde, auf ewig dem Gift einer Schlange ausgesetzt zu sein, das stetig auf sein Gesicht tropfte, dachte er erneut an sie, an die Sterbliche...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Was hast du dann getan? Der Schmerz muss ungeheuerlich gewesen sein," meinte der junge Mann nachdenklich._

„_Das war er auch. Doch nicht vergleichbar mit den Qualen einer Geburt..." Lokis Augen wurden finster, doch nur für einen Moment._

„_Ich flüchtete in die Erinnerung eurer Mutter. Und je mehr meine Verzweiflung wuchs, desto stärker wurde auch meine Macht. Ich... war fähig sie zu erreichen. In ihren Träumen. Und diese sind in der Lage, das wahre Wesen einer Person zu enthüllen..."_

„_Was für eine Art von Träumen hast du ihr gesendet?" fragte sein Sohn interessiert._

„_Wollt ihr es wirklich wissen?" Loki hob eine Augenbraue._

„_Natürlich..." schnurrte Natalia._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Ich habe in letzter Zeit einige englische Two-Shots, also Fanfics mit zwei Kapiteln gelesen.

Mein Ziel hierfür wird also sein nicht mehr als eine bestimmte Anzahl von Chapters zu schreiben.

Gewählt habe ich dafür die schöne Zahl 10.

Das ist dann für mich auch noch übersichtlich.

Ich hoffe, die Geschichte kommt auf Englisch auf englischen Seiten gut an. Wenn diese dann nach mehr fragen, kann ich mich noch immer um entscheiden. (edit: Ja, sie kommt gut an ^^ Ich freue mich bereits auf die One-Shots)

GANZ WICHTIG:

Ich habe es letzte Nacht (17. Okt. 2012) geschafft genau von diesen... Umständen zu träumen. Es ist schon Monate her, dass ich zum letzten Mal im Traum ein Kind geboren habe.

Und es war nicht nur eines.

Ein Mädchen, an dessen Namen ich mich leider nicht erinnern kann, und einen Sohn, Alexander, mit der blauen Haut seines Vaters. ^^

Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie viel Stolz ich empfunden habe.

Es gibt mindestens zwei Dinge, die ich sonst nie in Träumen 'erfahren' kann. Dazu gehören Schmerz und Stolz.

Gut, die Geburt war nicht schmerzhaft (Was sie gewiss gewesen wäre.) und erstaunlich kurz. Doch als ich vor meiner Familie und meinen Freunden kurze Zeit später zeigen konnte, was ich erschaffen hatte.

Ach, ich liebe mein Unterbewusstsein, dass mir zu solchen Träumen verhilft ^^

Außerdem:

Ich habe LOKI gecosplayt in STUTTGART! Königstraße 28.

Oh, war ich glücklich darüber ^^ Es gibt Bilder davon auf meiner facebook fanpage.

Der gleiche Name wie hier, den Link gibt's in meinem Profil.


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Glorious, not lengthy**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Dreams**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Was für eine Art von Träumen hast du ihr gesendet?" fragte sein Sohn interessiert._

„_Wollt ihr es wirklich wissen?" Loki hob eine Augenbraue._

„_Natürlich..." schnurrte Natalia._

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ _

Loki wandte sich unter seiner Pein und klammerte sich an den Gedanken an diese eine Frau.

Dieses Weib, das ihn geschlagen hatte.

In seiner Vorstellung würde sie diejenige sein, die in dem Glaskäfig war...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Oh, anscheinend waren es sehr besondere Träume. Du hast wirklich einen ganz exzellenten Geschmack, Vater." Lokis Sohn klang scherzend, dabei hatte er dieser ganz eigenen Art des Verlangens und der Lust schon häufiger nachgegeben, als es seinem Vater lieb war._

_Loki widmete ihm einen scharfen Blick und fuhr dann fort._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Du weißt doch, dass du dich nicht an mich anschleichen kannst," erklang ihre schwache Stimme, als sie erschöpft auf dem Bett in ihrer gläsernen Zelle lag.

„Aber du scheinst anscheinend fähig dazu zu sein, dich an mich anzuschleichen," meinte er nur und fuhr mit der Chipkarte über das Sensorfeld und trat dann durch die geöffnete Tür.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte sie mit matter Stimme. „Ich habe nichts mehr, das du willst."

Loki schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte sie traurig an.

„Du kennst meine tiefsten Wünsche und dunkelsten Verlangen nicht."

Sie drehte sich zu ihn und sah ihn mit einem emotionslosen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Und was wäre das?"

Loki grinste sie jungenhaft und gleichzeitig anzüglich an.

„Dass ich dich in einem wilden Kampf unterwerfe und deinen Körper nehme bis du nicht anders kannst, als meinen Namen voller Ekstase zu schreien."

Natasha richtete sich auf und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Ihr flammendes Haar verdeckte dabei fast ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Wer sagt, dass ich diejenige bin, die den Namen des anderen schreit?"

Loki griff nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie dazu aufzublicken. Oh ja, da war wieder dieser Funken von Leben in ihren Augen, dieser Zorn... Er musste sie haben.

„Wir werden sehen..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Und? Wer hat die Wette zuerst verloren? Gewiss warst es du, Vater. So wie du hier..."_

„_Schweig. Ich erzähle die Geschichte." fauchte Loki seinen Sohn an und schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen._

„_Diese Träume. Habt ihr es dort wirklich... getan?" fragte Natalia vorsichtig._

„_Oh ja, und wie wir es getan haben... Doch keiner ergab sich dem anderen. Das kam erst viel später. Außerdem waren die Träume nichts weiter als ein schwaches Abbild dessen, was wir uns gegenseitig darbringen konnten."_

„_Also warst du zufrieden mit dem, was eine Sterbliche dir bieten konnte?" wollte sein Sohn wissen._

_Für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerte erneut die Trauer auf. Natasha war nicht mehr..._

_Doch das macht jede Erinnerung an sie nur noch wertvoller._

„_Ich dachte nie, dass ich mich so sehr in ein anderes Wesen verlieben konnte, sei es nun Mensch, Gott oder Eisriese. Eure Mutter war mehr, als ich mir jemals erhoffen konnte."_

„_Welche Träume hast du ihr noch geschickt?"_

„_Nun ja,... ich hatte Jahrhunderte Zeit um meine Techniken zu perfektionieren... In dem nächsten Traum zeigte ich ihr, wie sehr ihr Körper mir gefiel."_

„_Hast du die Träume bewusst gesteuert?" fragte Natalia vorsichtig._

„_Mein Unterbewusstsein war dafür verantwortlich, was geschah. Und ich kann mich im Nachhinein nicht beschweren, obwohl es im ersten wachen Moment danach... seltsam war."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als Loki seine Gemächer betrat, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nicht nur, dass er eigentlich nicht hier sein konnte aufgrund seiner Gefangenschaft, nein...

Es befand sich eine weitere Person im Raum, deren Duft er nur zu gut kannte. Der Halbgott atmete tief ein und genoss diesen zarten und dennoch exotischen Geruch der Frau, nach der sich sein Körper verzehrte.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf sein Schlafgemach zu und legte dabei seine Rüstung ab.

„Verzehrst du dich bereits so sehr nach mir, dass du dich in mein Bett schleichst?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln, als er das Zimmer betrat und die nackte Frau auf seinen Laken vorfand.

Welch' Engel sich gerade in den weichen Stoffen räkelte...

„Ich bin nicht hier um mit dir zu reden, Silberzunge..." erwiderte sie nur und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. In dieser Vorstellung waren ihre Haare viel länger und reichten bis zu ihren Schenkeln, verhüllten, was er so sehr wünschte zu sehen.

Doch Loki unterdrückte diese blinde Gier und konzentrierte sich auf die Locken in ihrem Haar, die im Kontrast zu ihrem blassen Körper wie ein blutiger Fluss wirkten, der sich über sein Bett ergoss.

„Was hast du dir denn in deinem hübschen Kopf ausgemalt?" fragte Loki, als er sich auf die Laken ziehen ließ. Nur Sekunden später hatte er bereits ihren Körper mit einer Spur von Küssen überzogen, hinab zu ihrem Unterleib, während seine Finger über die seidige Haut ihrer Schenkel strichen.

Kurz bevor er an ihrer Weiblichkeit angekommen war, hob er den Kopf um in ihre leuchtenden Augen zu sehen, die ihn immer wieder in ihren Bann zogen.

„Das ist dein Traum... Was willst du...?" Ihre Stimme war rau und von Lust durchzogen.

Loki grinste nur schelmisch und legte seine Lippen auf ihr pochendes Zentrum.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Den Rest könnt ihr euch wohl denken," meinte Loki mit einer Spur von Röte im Gesicht._

„_Denken ja, aber vorstellen... Vielleicht musst du unserer Imagination etwas nachhelfen," erwiderte sein Sohn mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen._

„_Ich werde euch hier gewiss kein Unterricht darin geben, wie man..." Er räusperte sich und konnte dabei sein Lachen nicht wirklich überspielen._

_Dann erinnerte er sich an ein Detail, das er seinen Kindern erzählen konnte._

„_Als ich... ihr die Erlösung verschaffte, flüsterte ich ihr etwas zu..."_

„_Was? 'So, das gleiche machst du jetzt bei mir.', oder was?"_

_Genervt schnaubte Loki und war kurz davor seinem Sohn eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen für seine Unverschämtheit. Wenn Natasha in den Träumen soetwas getan hatte, dann war es immer von ihr ausgegangen, niemals hatte er seine Geliebte dazu gezwungen oder sie aufgefordert._

„_Nein. Ich flüsterte..."_

_Es fiel ihm schwer das zu gestehen, selbst vor seinen eigenen Kindern._

„_'Rette mich.'"_

„_Vor was?" fragte Natalia vorsichtig._

„_Dem Wahnsinn... Zumindest glaube ich, dass es das war, denn eure Mutter hat mir schon immer den Verstand geraubt."_

„_Du erzählst es so, als wäre sie tatsächlich diesem Aufruf gefolgt."_

„_Ja, sie kam... um mich zu retten... um mich aus meinen Fesseln zu befreien. Und damit... hat sie den Dämon freigelassen..."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ja, ihr ratet schon richtig. Im nächsten Kapitel wird Natasha nach Asgard kommen._

_Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber... das ist alles von Odin eingefädelt. Ich habe bereits meine Erklärung, nur aufschreiben muss ich sie noch XD_

Loki: Ich gebe hier nicht gerade tatsächlich meinen eigenen Kindern eine Unterrichtsstunde in Sexualkunde, oder?

Autorin: Nun ja, du bist dafür verantwortlich sie 'gänzlich' aufzuklären.

Loki: Sie sind verdammt nochmal erwachsen und haben schon selbst Nachwuchs. Warum brauchen die das noch?

Autorin: Aber wir brauchen doch etwas um den Plot anzuheizen. XD

Loki: Wo bleibt denn da der Plot?


	4. Chapter 3: Demon set free

**Glorious, not lengthy**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Demon set free**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Ja, sie kam... um mich zu retten... um mich aus meinen Fesseln zu befreien. Und damit... hat sie den Dämon freigelassen..."_

„_Sie kam? Nach Asgard? Wie denn das?"_

„_Ach Alexander... Manchmal nimmt das Schicksal seltsame Wege... Wer hätte je gedacht, dass Natasha in ihrer Liebe zu mir, obwohl sie noch nicht wirklich realisierte, dass diese existierte, Heimdall gebeten hat, den Bifröst zu öffnen?"_

„_Ich weiß zwar, dass er alles sehen kann, aber..."_

„_Es war Schicksal."_

„_'Ein Hauch von Schicksal.'" zitierte sein Sohn mit einem Lachen, wurde dann jedoch sofort wieder ruhig, als der Vater ihn mit einem scharfen Blick bedachte._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki wandte sich erneut unter dem Gift der Schlange. Seine Macht reichte nicht mehr aus, um in den wundervollen Träumen zu versinken, die seinem Körper Erholung gönnten.

Sollte das sein Leben für die nächsten Jahrtausende werden? Er war ein Gott und damit unsterblich...

Jedes Mal, wenn das Gift seine Haut verätzte, heilte sie nach, narbenlos, aber schmerzvoll.

Um etwas anderes als die Albträume seiner Seele zu sehen, versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen und blickte in die Weite des Universums. Nur verschwommen konnte er die anderen Welten erkennen. Der Anblick von seinem Geburtsort Jotunheim ließ eine Verzweiflung in ihm aufkeimen.

Was wäre wenn...?

Ein weiterer Tropfen ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

Nein, daran wollte er nun nicht denken. Keine schöne Zukunft, keine veränderte Vergangenheit erwartete ihn. Nur die Einsamkeit und die unendlichen Qualen.

Loki musste sich endlich damit abfinden, seine Taten akzeptieren und dafür büßen...

Er hatte es verdient, … nicht wahr?

Melancholie ergriff ihn und er wandte sich zur Seite.

Die Träume mussten ihn nun schon zu seiner wachen Zeit heimsuchen, denn er glaubte beinahe einen roten Farbtupfer in diesem trostlosen Gemälde von Grau und Schatten zu erkennen.

Ohne sich Gedanken über Realität und Fiktion zu machen, umarmte er die Vorstellung, dass die Frau seiner Träume zu seiner Rettung eilte... Das wäre schon beinahe zu märchenhaft um wahr zu sein.

Doch Loki legte sich diesen Irrsinn wie einen Mantel um die Seele, schützte sich und empfand zum ersten Mal seit Monaten Hoffnung.

Wenn dieser blutige Racheengel für ihn gekommen war, dann wäre sie sicher auch in der Lage, das Gift mit einem Gefäß aufzufangen und ihm somit von den Schmerzen zu nehmen.

Und ihm noch so viel mehr zu geben... Gesellschaft.

Lokis dunkle Seite hasste ihn bereits für diese Vorstellung. Er war ein Gott! Warum bei Valhalla sollte er sich über die Anwesenheit und Hilfe einer Sterblichen freuen?

Doch es war so ein wundervoller Gedanke... wenn _sie_ es war. Die Frau, der es möglich war, ihn in dem Spiel zu schlagen, das _er _erfunden hatte!

Die gegensätzlichen Stimmen in seinem Geist bekämpften einander eisern, sodass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte.

Erst, als er eine warme Hand auf seinem Oberarm spürte, wusste er es.

„Ich weiß, dass die Asen ein barbarisches Völkchen sind, aber dass sie einem Verbrecher soetwas antun... ist schon etwas schwach."

Das war ihre Stimme...

Loki unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und er hoffte, dass sie es auf das Gift schob, das soeben in seine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen getropft war.

„Agent Romanoff?"

„Soll ich die Schlange umbringen oder deine Fesseln lösen? Aus was auch immer die bestehen..." murmelte sie mit einem Blick auf die Eingeweide, die aus einer klaffenden Wunde an seinem Bauch kamen.

Loki war noch immer nicht bereit zu glauben, dass sie tatsächlich hier war.

Doch selbst, wenn es nur ein weiterer Traum sein mochte...

Der Gott beschloss sich willig darauf einzulassen.

„Die Schlange ist unsterblich und wird ihre Aufgabe ausführen. Und ihr Gift könnte dich in einem Augenblick umbringen... Nein... Versuche das Fleisch zu zerschneiden."

„Aber das sind..." meinte Natasha stockend.

„Ich weiß..." Er atmete tief ein. „Es wird sich regenerieren."

Bisher hatte er in keinem Traum von ihr Schmerzen erfahren... Das hier war anders, so real, zu real.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, griff sie nach dem Messer in ihrem Hosenbein und packte mit ihrer freien Hand einen der Stränge. Sie war schnell in ihrem Werk und Loki keuchte nur auf, als immer wieder eine Fessel durchschnitt wurden. Natasha zerstückelte ihn hier regelrecht, zerrte an ihm... Doch das war ihm einerlei.

Bald... Loki spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen, als sie den letzten Strang zerteilte und nach seinem Arm griff um ihn vor einem weiteren Tropfen des Giftes zu retten.

Die Welt um ihn herum bewegte sich, als er einige Meter weiter losgelassen wurde. Er beugte sich nach vorne und hustete Blut, während sich sein Körper zusammenzog und versuchte alles wieder an seinen rechten Ort zu bringen. Der Schmerz übermannte ihn und er gab für einen Augenblick der Schwärze nach, doch ihre Stimme zog ihn zurück.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

„Du hast mich befreit?" fragte Loki, sobald er fähig war, den Kopf zu heben.

„Ja." war ihre knappe Antwort, als wäre sie selbst über die Tat erstaunt.

„Dann kann es nur ein Traum sein."

„Das ist kein Traum!"

„Aber...?"

„Halt den Mund und küss mich!"

Loki konnte nicht protestieren, wollte es auch nicht, als sich ihre Lippen auf seine legten und sie ihn innig küsste.

Natasha schmeckte sein Blut, als er hungrig den Kuss erwiderte und versuchte, sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Er war noch zu schwach. Doch das minderte nicht das Gewicht dieser Geste.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Das hört sich so unendlich romantisch an," meinte Natalia voller Ehrfurcht vor der Verbundenheit ihrer Eltern._

„_Ja..." Alexanders Stimme klang beinahe höhnisch, wenn das nicht dieser gewisse Unterton wäre._

„_Und? Habt ihr es dort gleich auf der Stelle...?"_

_Loki würdigte seinem Sohn einen scharfen Blick._

„_Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Körper selbst in diesem Zustand seinen Dienst verrichtet hätte, doch nein, wir wurden unterbrochen."_

„_Von wem?" wollten die Geschwister gebannt wissen._

„_Meinem Vater. Odin. Er war es auch der Heimdall befohlen hatte, dass er Natasha, sobald die Zeit dafür gekommen war, über den Bifröst geleiten sollte."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Wie mir scheint, wurden nun die Bedingungen deiner vorzeitigen Bewährung erfüllt."

Odin stand neben ihnen und plötzlich war die Umgebung nicht mehr so trostlos und düster. Nicht, dass plötzlich überall Grün wuchs, nein. Es war eher wie ein Licht, dass die Schatten vertreiben konnte.

„Was meint Ihr damit?" fragte Natasha nervös, die nun erst wirklich begriff, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war.

„Loki mag der Gott der Zwietracht sein, doch in ihm ist auch Gutes. Thor hat es schon immer gesehen, doch die Liebe des Bruders war nicht stark genug."

Loki kam erst gar nicht auf eine giftige Bemerkung über Väter und Brüder, die er sich hätte verkneifen müssen. Zu überwältigt war er von dem Wandel der Dinge.

„Und was hat sich jetzt..." Natasha fiel erst mitten im Satz auf, wie dumm die Frage eigentlich war.

„Warum ich?" wollte sie stattdessen wissen.

Odin sah sie mit einem sanften Lächeln an.

„Deine Zunge ist der meines Sohnes ebenwürdig. Du magst keine göttliche Kraft besitzen, dennoch kannst du ihn zurechtweisen, wie es das Weib eines Mannes tun kann."

Loki, der sich inzwischen weit genug erholt hatte um wieder klar sehen und hören zu können, ließ die Worte in seine Seele dringen, bis sein Verstand sich einschaltete, doch da war es schon zu spät.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Also damit hat er euch ja praktisch schon verlobt," meinte Alexander, der es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. Einem Erbstück seiner Mutter._

_Sollte Loki seinem Sohn erzählen, wo er höchstwahrscheinlich gezeugt worden war? Der Gott der Zwietracht entschied sich dagegen._

„_Wenn es nach meinem Vater ging, dann schon. Er hatte es wohl aufgegeben ein asisches Weib für mich zu suchen und sich..." Was? Mit einer Menschenfrau zufrieden gegeben? Das stand im Kontrast dessen, was Natasha ihm alles gegeben hatte._

„_Und er hat es einfach so akzeptiert, dass du frei warst? Keine weiteren... Bewährungsauflagen?" fragte Natalia nach._

„_Er ließ mir meine Magie und gab mir auch keine Mundfessel, die meine Zunge halten sollte."_

_Alexander horchte auf bei der Wortwahl. „Ich bin mir sicher, diese hatte noch ihre Aufgaben."_

„_Für wahr. In dieser Nacht fand meine Silberzunge ihre wahre Bestimmung..." Loki machte keinen Hehl aus dem, was geschehen war. Als er im Licht der Kerzen schließlich von ihren beiden Lippen gekostet hatte und ihr Stöhnen zu einem Gesang wurde, dem er nur zu gerne lauschte..._

_Der Gott schüttelte den Kopf um diese Erinnerung zu vertreiben. Davon wollte er seinen Kinder eigentlich nichts erzählen, doch..._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki geleitete sie in seine ehemaligen Gemächer. Alles war noch genauso, wie es einst gewesen war, vor all diesen Taten. Und der Gott wusste genau, dass seine Mutter ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Wenn es eine Person gab, die an ihn geglaubt hatte, dann war es seine Mutter gewesen.

Die Momente der Verwirrung, des Zweifels waren nun vorbei.

Alles was in diesem Augenblick zählte, war die Frau, die er berühren wollte, mit Körper und Seele.

„Das ist tatsächlich die Residenz eines Prinzen," meinte Natasha ehrfürchtig, doch nicht ohne eine zweideutiges Lächeln. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Wände Schall geschützt sind." Dabei neigte sie den Kopf leicht und es gab keinen Zweifel an ihrer Intention.

„Davon gehe ich doch aus." Loki geleitete sie zu seinem Bett. Es sollte nun keinerlei Unterbrechungen geben. Odin hatte ihnen seinen Segen gegeben, für was auch immer geschehen sollte in dieser Nacht. Und Loki fühlte sich dadurch seltsam erleichtert.

Doch es würde eine andere Zeit geben, in der sich Loki über seine Zukunft und seine Buße Gedanken machen konnte.

In diesem Augenblick gab es nur zwei Seelen, die nur darauf brannten, einander zu vereinigen, gänzlich und auf ewig.

Loki schob alle Zweifel und Fragen beiseite. Darum konnte er sich auch am nächsten Morgen sorgen. Nun zählte nur noch Natasha. Die Frau, die ihm im Geiste und in Gerissenheit ebenwürdig war.

Und nach der sich sein ganzer Körper verzehrte.

„Loki, ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht..."

„Schhh... Über all das können wir uns auch noch morgen unterhalten. Jetzt zählen nur du und ich. Alles andere ist nicht von Belang. Bitte, schenke mir diesen Moment. Ohne Widerworte, ohne den Gedanken an Vergangenes. Ich..."

Natasha sah ihn an und wusste genau, dass sie die Tragweite ihrer jetzigen Lage besser verstand als er.

Loki war zerbrochen und hatte schlimmste Folter ertragen, war verzweifelt gewesen, und nun war er frei. Ein Dämon ohne Ketten. Und es gab nichts, das er mehr wollte als sie.

Die junge Frau genoss diesen Gedanken, dass ein Gott selbst in seinen Träumen von ihr heimgesucht worden war. Und während Loki sie mit einem solch sehnsüchtigen Blick bedachte, wusste sie, dass das, was sie tat, richtig war. Egal, was Stark oder Barton dazu sagen würden.

„Still, du 'erbärmlicher' Gott..." zitierte sie und sah genau zu, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge veränderten. Es machte ihn nur noch verzweifelter nach ihr. „Komm' schon, mein kleiner Zauberlehrling. Es gibt da etwas, auf das wir beide schon viel zu lange gewartet haben."

„Und du hegst keinen Groll gegen mich. Nach allem, was ich getan habe?"

„Das, was du meinen Freunden und mir auf der Erde angetan hast... Nun ja, dafür wirst du in den nächsten Tagen gewiss büßen dürfen. Doch die Träume..." Sie drückte den wehrlosen, von seiner Folter erschöpften Loki in die Laken, während sie sich selbst auf seien Hüfte setzte.

„Nun ja... Ich würde nur allzu gerne wissen, ob du wirklich das hältst, was du verspricht."

Lokis Gesicht verzog sich bei diesem Kommentar zu einem lustvollen Grinsen.

„Vertraust du meinen Künsten etwa nicht?"

„Ich weiß, dass deine Fertigkeiten im Bereich von Magie und Lügen stark ausgeprägt sind, doch deine Künste im Bett... Darüber habe ich noch nicht genug Informationen. Und ich würde diese Wissenslücke nur allzu gerne auffüllen." Dabei beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und hauchte ihm zärtlich ins Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht, wie zur Hölle du es geschafft hast mich so sehr an dich zu binden. Deine Magie war nicht im Spiel, das weiß ich. Es war deine Verzweiflung... Und ich würde nur allzu gerne diese Verzweiflung spüren... Also... Zeig' mir, was du kannst..."

Das ließ sich Loki nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er griff nach ihren Schultern und wechselte die Position. Der Schmerz, der dabei durch seinen Körper fuhr, war so weit entfernt. Die Heilung würde bald beendet sein. Und er war vollends in der Lage, ihr das zu beweisen.

„Am Ende dieser Nacht wirst du dir wünschen, das nicht gesagt zu haben."

Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und versank in dem Gefühl, das ihm dieser innige Kuss gab.

Ohne lange zu verweilen, zog er eine Spur von Küssen ihren Hals hinab, während er seinen Unterleib an ihrem rieb.

Natasha spürte, wie alle Kraft ihren Körper verließ, als er sie küsste. Oh, er war so verzweifelt und sie genoss es vollends, das Objekt seiner Begierde zu sein. Denn bereits jetzt wusste sie tief in ihrem Inneren, dass diese Romanze von Dauer sein würde. Es gab so viel, dass sie sich geben konnten. Fernab aller Zweifel und Vorurteile. Fernab ihrer beider Vergangenheit.

Als sie schließlich seine Erregung sehr deutlich zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, wuchs auch ihre Verzweiflung. Wie würde es wohl sein, diesen Gott unter ihrem Körper zum Stöhnen zu bringen?

Sie hatte es schon immer gemocht, wenn ein Liebhaber ihren Namen sprach, rief und stöhnte.

Was würde Loki tun, sobald der Moment gekommen war?

Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

Zum Teufel mit allen Zweifeln. Jetzt zählte nur dieser Augenblick. Morgen war noch genug Zeit für Bedenken.

Natasha keuchte laut auf, als er seinen Unterleib gegen ihren drückte. Oh, wenn er so weiter machte...

Verdammt, seit wann war sie so...

„Ich hoffe, du wirst mir verzeihen, wenn ich die Dinge etwas beschleunige." meinte er nur, bevor er seine und ihre Kleidung verschwinden ließ.

Natasha war nur für einen kurzen Augenblick erstaunt, doch dann übernahm erneut die Lust ihren Körper. Loki hatte sie monatelang regelrecht mit diesen Träumen gequält. Nun würde er ihr zeigen, was tatsächlich dahinter steckte. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem, was du mit mir tun kannst. Ich lasse dir deinen Willen. Sorge nur dafür, dass du mir auch das gibst, was du mir versprochen hast in all diesen Visionen."

Loki hob den Kopf und sah sie mit brennenden Augen an. Nur noch einige wenige Momente und diese Frau würde ihm gehören...

„Ich mag der Gott der Lügen sein, doch ich werde mein Versprechen dir gegenüber erfüllen."

Seine Lippen legten sich erneut auf ihren Körper, küssten ihren Hals entlang, während seine rechte Hand ihre Schulter hinauf strich, zärtlich ihrem Nacken entlang bis sich seine langen Finger in ihrem Haar vergruben hatten.

Natasha traute sich in diesem Moment nicht, an das zu denken, was an seinem Körper noch...

Genau in diesem Augenblick zog er an ihrem Haar und zerrte somit ihren Kopf noch weiter in die Kissen, bis ihr Hals vollkommen entblößt war.

Dann versenkte er gierig seine Zähne in ihrer weichen Haut, beinahe fest genug um Blut fließen zu lassen.

Die junge Frau stöhnte in den Schmerz hinein und sie drückte sich verzweifelt gegen seinen Unterleib... Oh, welch Wonne dort auf sie warten würde.

„Bitte..." flehte sie, gefangen unter seinem Körper.

Loki lachte leise und schob seinen Kopf wieder nach oben um in ihr Ohr flüstert zu können.

„Was ist es, dass du begehrst, liebliche Natasha...?"

Das letzte Wort, das zu ihr passte, war lieblich... Und das würde sie ihm beweisen. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Haar, krallten sich in die seidige Mähne, als sie ihn nach unten drückte.

Loki verzog das Gesicht zu einem lustvollen Grinsen, das sie niemals sehen würde, bevor er seine Lippen auf die rosigen Spitzen ihrer Oberweite legte. Seine dunkle Seite übermannte ihn für einen Augenblick. Das war der Ort, der vielleicht in einigen Jahren seine Erben ernähren würde. Loki ergab sie der Vorstellung sie zu seinem Eigentum zu machen. Sie für alles zu gebrauchen, was ihm als Gott zustand und dazu gehörten auch...

Aber zuerst würde er ihr zeigen, was für ein Liebhaber er sein konnte. Danach gab es noch immer Zeit über eine Empfängnis nachzudenken.

Er überraschte sie mit seiner Zärtlichkeit. Er setzte seine Lippen – und Zähne – so geübt ein, dass sie unter seiner Berührung zerschmolz.

„So weich..." Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer linken Brust, ohne mit seiner Liebkosung aufzuhören. „Doch ich frage mich,..." Seine Hand fuhr hinab zu ihrem Unterleib, teilte ihre Beine noch weiter, bis seine Hand mühelos zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten konnte.

„Ob es einen so weicheren, wärmeren Ort an deinem Körper gibt... Und ich würde alles tun, um diesen mit all meinen Sinnen zu erforschen."

Allein der Gedanke reichte aus um ihren Körper in Flammen zu setzen. Sie spürte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen, ohne sich darauf zu konzentrieren... Sie zerschmolz geradezu unter ihm und es gab kein Bett, in dem sie nun lieber wäre als in seinem.

Zur Hölle mit allen Vorurteilen. Dieser Mann war nicht nur ein Gott der Lügen, sondern auch ein Gott im Bett.

Noch nie hatte sie einen Mann erfahren, der so genau wusste, was zu tun war.

„Ich werde deinen Körper zum Singen bringen..." Er strich nun mit der anderen Hand über ihren Unterleib hinab, fuhr zwischen ihre Schenkel. Doch nicht um diesen Ort zu erreichen. Nein...

Seine Finger streichelten zärtlich über die empfindliche Haut ihrer Schenkel, brachte sie dazu, diese noch weiter für ihn zu öffnen und zu...

Stöhnend warf Natasha den Kopf in den Nacken. Das war zu viel... zu viel... Wie konnte er soetwas mit einer bloßen Berührung in ihr auslösen?

Ihr bisher leises Stöhnen wurde lauter, als sich seine Finger in ihr Fleisch gruben.

„Und wie lieblich deine Stimme klingt..." Sie war bereit...

Lokis Mund wanderte weiter hinab, zu dem Ort, an dem sein Samen vielleicht irgendwann Wurzeln schlagen würde. Und dann...

„Oh Gott..." Natasha spürte seinen Atem an ihrem vor Erregung kribbelnden Geheimnis.

„Du kannst mich auch gerne 'Loki' nennen," meinte er und sein Grinsen war beinahe hörbar.

Doch seine Arroganz kümmerte Natasha in diesem Augenblick wenig. Verzweifelt wandte sie ihren Körper unter ihm. Wie weit sollte all das führen? Sie war bereits jetzt schon dabei, den Verstand zu verlieren.

Was war es, dass sie nur so sehr zu diesem Dämon zog? War es das Verruchte an ihm oder seine Künste im Bett? Er hatte Natasha schon immer fasziniert, doch damals war es rein beruflich gewesen. Das Blatt hatte sich durch die Träume gewendet. Sie hatte Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken, sich darüber bewusst zu werden, was sie sich gegenseitig geben konnten.

Und dann wurde ihr klar: Er war ihre Rettung, oder ihr Fluch.

Genau in diesem Augenblick war sie mehr als nur gewillt, das Risiko eines Fehlschlages einzugehen.

„Hör' auf zu reden und tu' das, weshalb du befreit wurdest."

Ihr spöttischer Unterton stachelte ihn nur noch weiter an. Sie war tatsächlich fähig ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Und Natasha genoss jeden Moment davon.

„Was immer die Lady befiehlt..." schnurrte er und senkte seine Lippen auf ihren... anderen Mund... um ihn zu küssen und zu öffnen für das, was ihr noch bevor stand.

Langsam, beinahe zu langsam, schob er seine Zunge über ihr pochendes Fleisch. Dann kostete er sie und spürte, wie die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm. Nichts mehr brauchte er in diesem Moment, als sie. Sie war so weich, heiß... und reif. Er konnte jede Emotion in ihr regelrecht schmecken.

Es war Zeit. Für Zärtlichkeiten hatten sie noch die ganze Nacht, doch nun...

„Loki..."

Sein gehauchter Name ließ ihn erschaudern. Und als sie dann ihre Hand in seinem Haar vergrub, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergrub. Er hatte viel zu lange darauf gewartet. Nun war sein Moment gekommen.

Seine Finger strichen zärtlich ihre Schenkel entlang bis sie weit genug waren um sie zu spreizen.

Dann senkte er erneut seinen Mund auf die und ergötzte sich an seinem wohligen Stöhnen. Es war beinahe genug um ihm Erlösung zu verschaffen. So etwas hatte noch nie ein Weib bei ihm vollbracht, sei es Göttin, Mensch oder Riesin... Er versuchte sich selbst mit der Tatsache zu täuschen, dass sie der Grund war, weshalb er verloren auf Midgard hatte. Es sollte seine Rache sein. Doch er selbst wusste genau, dass das nicht stimmte. Er begehrte diese Sterbliche mit jeder Faser seines Herzens.

„Ich will dich," keuchte Loki beinahe verzweifelt und sein Gesicht an ihrer Weiblichkeit rieb, schmeckte sie auf seiner Zunge. Es war zu viel... Er würde...

„Dann nimm' mich." Natashas Körper spannte sich an, während sie sich an seinem Gesicht rieb. Wenn er sie noch länger auf die Folter spannte, dann...

Loki befolgte ihren Befehl und erhob sich, baute sich vor ihr auf und ließ seine Männlichkeit über ihren Eingang streichen.

Natasha griff verzweifelt nach dem Teil von ihm, der ihr Erlösung verschaffen konnte.

Sie führte seine Spitze zu sich, genoss das Gefühl seines Herzschlages, als er ihr so nah war. Und sie wusste, Loki war überaus in der Lage dazu, seine Versprechen wahr zu machen, wenn er es nur wollte.

Oh und wie er es in diesem Augenblick wollte.

Mit zitternden Händen leitete sie ihn zu ihrem Eingang, fuhr mit ihm einige Male auf und ab bis sie sicher war, dass ihn genug ihrer Feuchtigkeit benetzte.

Natasha war keineswegs unerfahren, was Männer anging und sie wusste allein schon von dem Umfang, den sich nun ihr ihrer Hand hielt, pochend und heiß, dass sie mehr erwartete, als ein Mensch ihr bieten konnte.

„Natasha..." keuchte er nur, als seine Männlichkeit unter ihrer Berührung zuckte.

„Shhh..." Ihre Stimme war so besänftigend. Sie gab ihm die Kraft den Dämon noch länger gefangen zu halten. Doch als die Sekunden verstrichen wusste er, dass es genau dieser Dämon war, den sie nun wollte, nach dem sie sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers verzehrte.

„Ich..." Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Das alles war zu intensiv... Zu lange hatte er davon geträumt, hatte es sich gewünscht, als er keinen Ausweg mehr sah, doch nun... Da alles wahr werden sollte...

„Ich will dich mehr, als alles andere."

„Und du wirst mich haben... Das verspreche ich dir nun. Und jetzt..." Sie versenkte seine Spitze in sich. „Wirst du mir zeigen, was du mir versprochen hast."

War es nur der Sex den Natasha wollte? Hatte er sie durch die Visionen nur viel zu sehr angestachelt? Oh, es war alles so vollkommen einerlei. In diesem Augenblick zählte nur noch das eine.

„Wie die Lady befiehlt..." In diesem Moment versenkte er sich in ihr. Und nichts würde sich je besser anfühlen... Die Visionen waren nichts weiter als ein bloßer Schatten gegenüber diesem Gefühl...

Loki stöhnte laut auf, als sich sich ihr Körper um ihn herum anspannte, vor Lust oder dem Gedanken ihm _alles_ zu bieten. Loki brachte alle Selbstbeherrschung auf um sich nicht zu früh in sie zu ergießen.

Natasha spürte genau, wie er sie gänzlich auffüllte mit seinem Fleisch. Loki drückte ihre Schenkel auseinander und spreizte ihre Beine etwas weiter. Er kam so tief sie. Beinahe zu tief...

Natasha wandte sie unter ihm, ohne, dass er sich überhaupt in ihr bewegte. Loki genoss das Gefühl ihres Eingangs um ihm herum, der versuchte sich seiner Größe anzupassen.

Sie stöhnte verzweifelt auf... und dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal richtig zugestoßen...

Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und versenkte sich erneut in ihr, doch langsam, als wäre er selbst noch nicht bereit für mehr.

Natasha verzog das Gesicht, als er sich von ihr löste. Sie vermisste bereits das Gefühl, welches seine enorme Männlichkeit ihr bieten konnte. Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später war er wieder in ihr und füllte sie mit einem Gefühl von Glückseligkeit und der Vollkommenheit. Natasha warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Oh, Loki... bitte..." Es war zu viel und dennoch wollte sie mehr.

„Was ist es, das du begehrst, oh geliebte Natasha?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, als er sich erneut zurückzog.

Sie ergab sich völlig dem Gefühl und warf alle Zweifel beiseite. Es war ihr egal, was Clint in diesem Moment denken würde. Was war schon dieser Sterbliche im Angesicht dieses Gottes, der Jahrtausende an Erfahrung besaß. Und allein der Gedanke daran, dass Loki sich so verzweifelt nach ihr sehnte, dass er kaum fähig war seinen Verstand zu behalten, raubte ihr den Atem.

Immer wieder stieß Loki zu, vorsichtig, noch immer nicht bereit mehr zu wollen um ihrer beider Willen.

„Ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich... wie du denkst," meinte sie nur und schob sich ihm entgegen, wobei er eine Stelle in ihr streifte, die sie Sterne sehen ließ.

Natashas plötzlicher Aufschrei ließ ihn stocken. Sein Geist war gerade noch dazu fähig, diesen Punkt in ihr zu ermitteln, bevor er gänzlich aussetzte.

Zärtlichen, liebevollen Sex konnte sie auch danach haben. Nun zählte zuerst...

Loki stieß erneut zu und hörte ihren lustvollen Aufschrei als er diesen Punkt erneut berührte. Beinahe verzweifelt versenkte er seine Zähne in einer weichen Stelle ihrer Brust. Wanderte danach wieder hinauf zu ihrem Hals und liebkoste sie, während er mit genussvollen Stößen in sie eindrang, so tief, dass er selbst spürte, wie sie sich ausdehnen musste. „Natasha..."

„Schneller..." keuchte sie nur, als er seine Lippen erneut auf ihre Brust legte und diese liebkoste, zärtlich und...

Seine Zähne gruben sich in ihre Fleisch, beinahe tief genug um Blut fließen zu lassen.

Loki gehorchte ihrem Befehl und spürte genau, wie sie immer mehr ihren Verstand verlor.

Vielleicht würde tatsächlich in einigen Monaten ein Kind geboren werden. Es ließ ihn mit noch mehr Eifer zustoßen. Allein der Gedanke brachte ihn dazu noch weiter anzuschwellen. Ein Kind zwischen dieser Frau und ihm... Seine dunkle Seite schaltete sich erneut ein und er genoss das Gefühl der Dunkelheit. Er würde seinen Samen in sie ergießen und würde ihren Körper zu dem bringen, was er erreichen musste, fernab aller Zweifel und menschlichen... Manipulationen.

Es würde möglich sein... Für eine kurzen Moment malte er sich aus, welche Kräfte ihre beider Kinder besitzen würden. Und es war ein wundervoller Gedanke. Eine ganze Schar von Kindern sollte geboren werden durch ihren Körper. Gerissen wie die Eltern und schön wie die Mutter...

Allein der Gedanke stachelte ihn weiter an. Er wollte seine Männlichkeit beweisen, mehr als alles andere.

„Ich will, dass du mein Kind trägst," meine er nur mit stockendem Ton. Zu viel... Wenn sie nun...

„Ja..." stöhnte Natasha ohne sich dessen bewusst zu werden.

„Stark und gerissen. Das Beste seiner Eltern..." Er stieß nun härter zu, wusste, dass sie bereit für mehr war.

„Unser Kind...?" fragte sie, und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Unsere Kinder..." antwortete er nur und stieß noch heftiger in sie. „Denkst du tatsächlich, dass ich mich mit einem Nachfahren zufrieden geben werde? Dein Körper ist in seiner Blüte und es werden mehr Nachkommen folgen..." Er vergrub seine Zähne in ihrem Hals. „Oh... 'Tasha,... bitte... sag mir dass du es ebenso willst."

Sie schloss ihre Beine um seien Hüfte herum und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern. „Ja..." brachte sie hervor. „Bitte..." Ihr wurde gar nicht klar, worum er sie bat, doch es war auch vollkommen einerlei.

Lokis Verstand war ebenso getrübt wie der ihrige – Dennoch wusste er durch ihre Antwort genau, was zu tun war. Er inhalierte ihren Duft, als er die Nase in ihrem Nacken vergrub. Oh, sie war so reif... Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgesucht hatte. Ihr Körper verzehrte sich geradezu nach einem männlichen Wesen, das sie auffüllen konnte, sie...

Loki stöhnte laut auf als sie sich um ihn herum anspannte. Wie bei Valhalla konnte sich diese Frau bei jedem Stoß anfühlen wie eine Jungfrau. Es war zu viel, viel zu viel...

„Loki!" Sein gestöhnter Name klang wie ein Flehen.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen packte er ihre Hüfte und hielt sie fest, als er sich hart in ihren Unterleib rammte, jedes Mal tiefer bis er glaubte, sie würde unter ihm zerreißen.

Natasha warf den Kopf in den Nacken stöhnte laut seinen Namen. Er war so... Jeder klare Gedanke verließ sie. Loki hielt sich nicht mehr zurück, zeigte ihr gänzlich wie göttlich er war. Härter und schneller als es einem Menschen möglich war, versenkte er sich immer wieder in sie, zog ihren Höhepunkt noch weiter hinaus bis auch er bereit war.

'Ahh...' war das Einzige, das sie überhaupt noch denken konnte, als er sich aufbäumte und ihren Namen keuchte. Er schob sich in ihren Unterleib so tief er konnte. Wenn ein Mann in einem anderen Moment so tief gekommen wäre, dann hätte sie vor Schmerzen aufgeschrien, doch nicht bei Loki.

Natasha wandte sich unter ihm, nahm alles auf, das er ihr gab, als sich sein Körper schließlich in ihr ergoss.

Loki verkrampfte seinen Griff um ihre Hüfte, sehnte sich nach dem Gefühl, das ihr Kuss ihm bieten konnte. Doch eine solche Berührung in Verbindung mit dem, was er soeben erlebte, wäre zu viel für ihn.

Für den Gott kam es einer langersehnten Erlösung gleich, als er sich schließlich in ihr ergoss. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet? Auf den Moment, als er sie schließlich mit seinem Samen füllen konnte. Schon als seine böse Natur ihn unter Kontrolle hatte, war da nichts mehr als der Gedanke sich mit allem, was er hatte zu... kennzeichnen... Er verzehrte sich geradezu danach, dass diese Sterbliche sein Kind empfing... Natasha war so reif und weiblich, dass er sicher war, dass er... sich noch einige Male in dieser Nacht darum bemühen würde, damit die Zeugung auch erfolgreich verlief.

Natasha spürte, wie er sich heiß in ihr ergoss und allein der Gedanke daran, ließ sie erschaudern... Ein Gott, der es für unerlässlich hielt, die Möglichkeit eines Nachfahren mit einer Sterblichen in Betracht zu ziehen... Loki wollte sie tatsächlich...

Black Widow versank in diesem Gefühl seiner Verzweiflung... Genoss jeden Augenblick, während er sie gänzlich auffüllte.

Loki warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als er noch immer in sie stieß... Es war zu viel... Der Gott spürte genau, wie er sich vollkommen in ihrem Körper ergoss.

Natürlich war es ihm jederzeit möglich auch nur Minuten später mit der gleichen Menge in ihr zu kommen, doch dieses Gefühl... Noch nie hatte er eine solche Erfüllung erlebt.

Nach einem letzten leisen Stöhnen ihres Namens brach er auf ihr zusammen. Nicht mehr fähig sich zu rühren, rang er verzweifelt nach Luft. Ihr Eingang verkrampfte sich noch immer um ihm, doch das Gefühl wurde schwächer.

„Oh, Gott..." meinte Natasha nur, als sie wieder fähig war zu sprechen.

„Wie gesagt: Du kannst mich auch gerne Loki nennen," brachte er erschöpft hervor.

Die junge Frau gab ihm einen Klaps auf das Gesäß. „Darüber reden wir später. Doch jetzt..." Sie drehte ihn mit einer geschickten Bewegung unter sich. „... hast du noch eine Aufgabe."

Loki sah sie mit glasigem Blick an. Oh, seine kleine Spinne war unersättlich... genau wie er diesem Augenblick. „Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst mich noch eine weitere Runde... aushalten?"

„Mehr als das." ihre Stimme war rau und so lasziv, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug.

„Diesmal will ich..." Sie drückte sich erneut gegen ihn. „dir einmal beweisen, was Menschenfrauen einem Gott bieten können..." Ihr Eingang verkrampfte sich um ihn herum, als sie die Worte zärtlich in sein Ohr flüsterte, bevor sie sich aufbaute und ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper strichen.

Sie wäre eine Idiotin gewesen, nicht zu wissen, dass er wieder bereit war. Ein Gott war tatsächlich anders als ein normaler Mann. Vor allem, wenn er so verzweifelt war wie Loki. Oh, und wie verzweifelt dieser Gott war...

Das Leuchten in Lokis Augen zog sie in ihren Bann. Sein Blick fuhr über ihre entblößte Oberweite, hinab zu ihrer Hüfte, während er schnell einatmete. Dann sah er erneut in ihr Gesicht und war gebannt von ihren Augen. Oh, wie sehr er sie brauchte.

Unfähig sich zu kontrollieren drückte er seine Hüfte nach oben um sich so tief in sie hinein zu drücken, wie er konnte. Dabei warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut. Das zerzauste Haar klebte an seiner Stirn und seine angespannten Muskeln waren unter der Haut deutlich sichtbar.

Doch bevor er wieder die Oberhand ergreifen konnte, umfassten ihre Finger seinen Hals und sie hauchte in sein Ohr.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht fähig bin, dir ein Kind zu schenken... So sehr ich diesen Gedanken auch genieße. Es ist mir nicht möglich."

Loki wusste es, doch allein die Vorstellung gefiel ihm. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Sehnsucht nach _allen_ Dingen verspürt, die ihm eine Frau geben konnte.

„Dann lass es einen Gedanken, einen Wunsch sein. Das allein ist bereits mehr als ich je gespürt habe."

In seiner Verzweiflung strich er über ihren Unterleib, konzentrierte seine Magie auf diesen Punkt. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, etwas nachzuhelfen. Auch wenn die Hoffnung gering war.

Loki spürte genau, wie gesund sie war, und reif. Fähig zu empfangen aber nicht auszutragen. Dafür hatten die Wissenschaftler gesorgt. Er empfand Bedauern, tiefstes Bedauern.

Der Gott selbst hatte als Gestaltwandler ebenso den Zyklus des Gebärens erlebt. Loki wusste nicht, ob er ihr davon erzählen sollte und entschied sich schließlich dagegen.

Das würde sie nur verwirren und war in diesem Augenblick mehr als nur unangebracht.

Dennoch wirkte er seine Magie, befahl mit seinem Zauber, dass ihr Körper ein Kind nicht abstoßen sollte. Aber ob dieser Zauber stark genug war... Loki hatte es noch nie versucht. Und er glaubte nicht an den Erfolg. Doch eine erfreuliche Überraschung war ihm willkommen.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken." Seine Stimme war mehr als nur ein Hinweis, es war ein Befehl. Den er auch an sich selbst gab. Zuerst sollten nur sie beide zählen und nicht das, was sie erschaffen konnten. Nun würden sie sich gegenseitig genießen.

„Loki?" fragte Natasha verwirrt und sah sich um. Der Zauber hatte gewirkt. Doch selbst er wusste nicht mehr genau, worum es bei seiner neuen Magie gehandelt hatte. Vielleicht... war es besser so.

„Du warst gerade dabei mich zu unterwerfen," meinte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki zog ihren Körper auf sich und rang nach Luft. Das war zu viel gewesen... Noch nie hatte eine Frau, sei es Göttin oder ein sonstiges Wesen, so sehr...

Die Welt verschwamm, als sie sich bewegte und sich ihr Eingang an seine Männlichkeit klammerte.

Oh, sie war so eng... Ihr Körper wusste genau, was er tun musste um ihm eine jungfräuliche Maid vorzuspielen, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Auf diese Art würde er immer und immer wieder die Möglichkeit haben in einen Körper einzudringen, der ihn so innig umschloss wie ein unschuldiges junges Mädchen...

Sie war eine Meisterin, in Manipulation und in...

Loki fürchtete, dass er ihr zu schwer werden würde und so trennte er seinen Unterleib von ihrem um sich neben sie zu legen.

Mit letzter Kraft zog er Natasha an sich und strich ihr zärtlich das Haar aus dem Gesicht um ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, öffnete er die Augen und betrachtete das Ergebnis seiner stundenlangen Tat. Und die blauen Flecken und das Blut auf ihrer sonst so makellosen Haut ließen ihn erstarren.

„Natasha..." brachte er hervor, bevor seine Finger ihren Hals entlang strichen. _Das_ war _sein_ Werk? Valhalla, das hatte er nicht gewollt. „Du bist..."

Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, schob Natasha die Decke hinab und zeigte ihm das ganze Ausmaß ihres Liebesspiels. Es gab kaum eine Stelle an ihrer Haut, die nicht blutete, oder in einer Mischung aus rot und blau gefärbt war.

„Bei Odin, das wollte ich nicht..." meinte er schockiert.

Natasha blickte an sich herab und entschied, dass es wohl nicht hilfreich war, wenn sie ihm sagte, welches Unheil er zwischen ihren Schenkeln angerichtet hatte. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte sie bei jeder Bewegung, doch das Gefühl, das er ihr bereitet hatte, war jede Qual wert.

„So schlimm ist es nicht. Das wird in ein paar Stunden verheilt sein." beruhigte sie ihn.

Loki unterbrach die Begutachtung und starrte direkt in ihre Augen. Da war so viel Reue. Das hatte sie von ihm nicht erwartet.

„Ich wollte zärtlich sein mit mir, doch... Ich habe es nicht..."

„Du musst mich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Ich hätte mich gewehrt, wenn du etwas getan hättest, das..."

„NEIN! Ich habe dich in meinen Zauber eingewickelt, dich mit meiner Magie umsponnen. Du warst nicht bei Sinnen..."

„Loki, beruhige dich. Wir waren beide nicht bei Sinnen und es war keine Magie im Spiel außer der, die unser Verlangen dargestellt hat. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du hast mich glücklich gemacht und es war genau so, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe."

Loki wollte sich von ihr entfernen. „Ich habe dich verletzt..." Bevor er aufstand, fiel ihm etwas ein. Nein... wenn er... Seine Hand griff nach dem Laken und zog es ruckartig nach unten. So viel Blut... Natasha war keine Jungfrau, und selbst dabei... konnte es nicht... so viel sein.

„Nein..."

Natasha griff nach dem Stoff und versuchte sich zu bedecken, doch er war schneller. Er baute sich auf und schob sich zwischen ihre Schenkel. Als er diese dann vorsichtig spreizte, erstarrte er erneut.

„Ich hätte dich nicht so ungezügelt nehmen dürfen... Du bist ein Mensch."

Natasha stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, während seine Augen noch immer auf ihren Eingang gerichtet waren. „Ich bin kein Mensch. Nicht ganz."

Loki achtete nicht auf ihre Worte, sondern musterte ihre Schenkel. Die Kratzspuren seiner Fingernägel hatten blutende Streifen auf ihrer makellosen Haut hinterlassen. Er versuchte sich auf diese leichteren Blessuren zu konzentrieren um nicht das Offensichtliche zu sehen.

Natasha hob die Hand um ihre Blöße zu bedecken, doch er war schneller und griff nach ihrem Arm. Dabei stöhnte sie vor Schmerz auf und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr geschwollenes Handgelenk.

„Habe ich dir..." Er traute sich nicht weiter zu sprechen.

„Es ist nichts gebrochen, wenn du das meinst. Keine Sorge. Ich muss es nur etwas kühlen und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

„In Ordnung?" brachte er in Rage hervor. „Ich habe dich beinahe umgebracht!"

Natasha sah ihn wütend an. „Glaube mir, da fehlt noch einiges um mich umzubringen." meinte sie spöttisch und zog ihn mit dem anderen Arm zu sich. Den Schmerz ließ sie sich dieses Mal nicht anmerken.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, welche Dunkelheit noch in mir schlummert. Ich empfinde zu viel für dich um deinem Körper so sehr zu schaden, dass du nach wenigen Stunden nach Valhalla ziehst."

„Jetzt rede dir doch nichts ein. Ich bin sehr wohl imstande dazu, ein bisschen härteren..."

Natasha wollte sich erheben und spürte einen seltsamen Schmerz in ihrem Rücken. Wie hatte er das geschafft? Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Moment, als er sie hart gegen die Wand hinter dem Bett gestoßen hatte, ihr Bein über seiner Schulter, während er seine Männlichkeit gnadenlos in ihren Unterleib rammte.

Natasha war zwar sehr gelenkig, doch ein solcher Akt hatte selbst ihren Körper übermäßig strapaziert.

„Was hast du?" fragte er vorsichtig und half ihr hoch.

„Nichts." gab sie kleinlaut zurück und ließ für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Fassade fallen um ein gequältes Aufkeuchen von sich zu geben.

Loki beugte sich nach vorne um ihren Rücken zu begutachten. „Bei Odin..."

„Was ist denn?"

„Dein ganzer Rücken ist aufgeschürft, voller Blut..." Er legte seine Finger auf die Wunde, welche sofort erneut aufging. „Ich werde dich zu einem Heiler bringen."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Der Heilstein wird dafür sorgen, dass keine Narben zurückbleiben," meinte Frigga mit neutraler Stimme. „Reibe ihre Haut mit dieser Salbe ein. Es wird die Genesung unterstützen und beschleunigen."

„Ich bin ein Monster," sprach er wütend zu sich selbst. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe die Frau verletzt, die alles für mich getan hat."

„Loki, begreife es doch..." Erneut versuchte Natasha ihn zu beruhigen.

Während die beiden diskutierten, richtete die Göttin ihre Sinne auf den Unterleib der Menschenfrau. Wusste sie es? Frigga hatte nicht anderes von ihrem Sohn erwartet. Jetzt lag es nur noch an Natashas Körper. Sie konnte eine Veränderung dort wahrnehmen, die durch Magie unterdrückt wurden. Ein Zauber, der die Signatur von Loki trug. Hatte er es bewusst getan? Oder war es Instinkt gewesen?

Wenn tatsächlich Leben heranwachsen konnte, dann musste es geschützt werden. Natasha mochte es leugnen, doch sie war Loki körperlich bei weitem unterlegen.

„Wir werden deinen Körper stärken, damit du... gegen einen Gott bestehen kannst. Das ist ein kleines Allheilmittel in Asgard und es wird bei dir ebenso hervorragend wirken. Loki, bitte gebe ihr einen der Äpfel der Idun."

Loki wirkte perplex und sein Zorn sich selbst gegenüber strauchelte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

Das konnte die Lösung sein. Erleichtert sah er seine Mutter an. Sie hatte schon immer den richtigen Rat gewusst.

„Wir werden uns sofort aufmachen." Er ergriff vorsichtig Natashas Hand. „Idun hat wunderschöne Gärten. Sie werden dir gefallen."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Du hast sehr großen Eifer bewiesen, Vater." meinte Alexander anerkennend._

„_Ich... bin zu weit gegangen. Und es war noch lange nicht das einzige Mal."_

„_Hat dein Zauber in jener Nacht gewirkt?" wollte Natalia neugierig wissen._

_Lokis Blick wurde glasig, als er seine Tochter betrachtete. „Er hat gewirkt. In jener Nacht wurdest du gezeugt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt für die nächsten Wochen in deiner Mutter überleben konntest."_

„_Was meinst du damit?"_

_Loki atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Es wurde schlimmer. Mein Verlangen gewann die Oberhand, als wir auf Midgard waren. Ich habe Natasha verletzt... So schwer, dass wir einen Arzt einweihen mussten, der sie heilen musste."_

„_Was hast du getan?"_

„_Es ist eine seltsame Geschichte... von Zerstörung und Fortschritten."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**kleines Extra:**

_(Das hier gehört nicht zu Lokis Erinnerungen, da er nicht dabei war, aber ich wollte euch diese Unterhaltung nicht vorenthalten ^^)_

"Ich weiß, es ist falsch von mir so über unseren Sohn zu denken, doch ich fürchte um die Menschenfrau," erklärte Frigga ihrem Mann, sobald das Paar sie verlassen hatte um nach den Äpfeln zu suchen.

"Denkst du wirklich, wir sollten eingreifen? Sie ist die richtige für ihn. In Lokis Brust schlägt nun ein gutes Herz, dem eine weibliche Führung gut tut." Odin legte seinen Umhang ab und ein informelles Gespräch mit ihr zu führen.

Frigga war aufgebracht. „Du hast ihre Wunden nicht gesehen. Ich habe selten ein Opfer sexueller Gewalt behandelt, das schlimmer zugerichtet war. Geschweige denn jemals eine Frau, die das freiwillig und mit Freude ertragen hat."

„Loki war ein verzweifelter Mann, als er sich letzte Nacht um ihrer beider Verlangen gekümmert hat. Er wird sich schon daran gewöhnen. Thor hat es auch geschafft und der ist nun wirklich nicht der Feinfühligste."

Frigga sah ihn mit großen Augen an, da sie noch nicht über die neuesten Vorkommnisse informiert worden war. „Das scheint wohl eine Sache zu sein, die nur zwischen Vater und Sohn ausgetauscht wird."

„Er kam um meinen Rat zu erbeten. Den gab ich ihm. Und alles ist nun gut zwischen den beiden." Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Jedoch ist Loki in seinen Sorgen zu dir gekommen, dem Rat seiner Mutter vertrauend."

„Er wollte, dass ich die Menschenfrau heile, da er meinen Künsten mehr vertraut als seinen eigenen, während seine Gefühle so aufgewühlt sind."

„Gib ihnen Zeit, Frigga. Die Lady Natasha ist unserem Sohn sehr ähnlich. Ihre Worte sind ein scharfes Schwert, fast so scharf wie ihr Verstand." Er nahm Friggas Hand in seine eigene. „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir in den ersten Wochen waren?"

Die Göttin stieß ein Seufzen aus. „Du hast beinahe deine ganzen königlichen Pflichten vergessen und so gut wie nie mein Bett verlassen."

Odin drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und unseren Söhnen wird es ähnlich ergehen. Sie müssen ihren eigenen Weg finden. Lasse ihnen ihr Glück und stehe den beiden nicht im Weg." Es waren kalte Worte, doch er sprach sie mit weicher Stimme aus. „Ich werde Loki nach Midgard schicken. Es ist ein Teil seiner Buße und seiner Genesung vom Wahnsinn."

„Du kannst sie nicht gehen lassen. Die Menschenfrau kann den körperlichen Kräften eines Gottes nicht standhalten. Sie ist mir nach so kurzer Zeit schon zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, als dass ich sie schutzlos ziehen lassen will," wehrte Frigga ab.

„Loki wird alles tun, damit es nicht noch einmal passiert. Du sagtest sie hatte Freude daran. Vielleicht... haben wir in ihr bald jemanden gefunden, der Loki die Stirn bieten kann." Odin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und tat so ihre Bedenken ab.

„Sie ist schwanger," meinte Frigga schließlich und war sich nicht sicher, ob es besser gewesen wäre, dem König nichts davon zu erzählen.

Odin versteifte sich und dachte nach. „Das ist der Lauf der Dinge. Das ist eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Wir müssen uns darum nicht sorgen."

„Doch. Der Körper dieser Frau ist anders und es könnte gefährlich werden." Warum stellte er sich nur so quer? Er war doch sonst nicht so starrsinnig...

„Meinst du damit ihre Sterblichkeit?"

„Nein. Und ich weiß, dass du es ebenso spürst. Sie... ist anders... Aber das mag auch der einzige Grund sein, warum sie die Nacht überlebt hat."

Erbost stand Frigga auf und verließ den Raum. Nun sorgte sie sich umso mehr um die junge Frau.

Odin starrte noch lange auf den Ort, an dem sie gesessen hatte. Ja, er hatte die Situation zu Friggas Schutz herunter gespielt. Loki war gefährlich, wenn ihn die Verzweiflung trieb. Doch es gab nun etwas, an das er sich halten konnte. In einigen Tagen hatte er gewiss gelernt, wie man mit einer Menschenfrau im Bett umgehen musste.

Ein seltsames Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, das man selten auf seinem sonst so gefassten Gesicht sah.

Der Gott der Zwietracht würde also Vater werden. Das waren erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Es bedeutete, dass Lokis Sorgen, die er seit der Enthüllung seiner wahren Herkunft in sich trug, bald von Hoffnung abgelöst werden würden. Sein Sohn hatte nun die Chance, eine eigene Familie zu gründen und seine Vergangenheit damit in gewisser Weise verarbeiten zu können.

Dann kam ihm ein unerfreulicher Gedanke. Wahre Herkunft...

Es gab keinen Fall eines Eisriesen, der jemals mit einer Menschenfrau ein Kind gezeugt hatte. Es war anscheinend möglich, doch... was sollte das für Folgen im Bezug auf die Mutter haben?

Odin stand auf und ging in die Bibliothek. Er musste nun auch seinem zweiten Sohn einen guten Rat geben können, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Freude daran ^^ Wie immer freue ich mich über Kommis.

Und zu der Sache mit den Äpfeln der Idun:

Ich habe vor vielleicht irgendwann einen One-Shot dazu zu schreiben.


	5. Chapter 4: Destruction and Development

**Glorious, not lengthy**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 4: Destruction and Development**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Was meinst du damit?"_

_Loki atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Es wurde schlimmer. Mein Verlangen gewann die Oberhand, als wir auf Midgard waren. Ich habe Natasha verletzt... So schwer, dass wir einen Arzt einweihen mussten, der sie heilen musste."_

„_Was hast du getan?"_

„_Es ist eine seltsame Geschichte... von Zerstörung und Fortschritten."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Barton wird sich gewiss bereits Sorgen um mich machen. Ich habe ihnen keinerlei Nachricht zurückgelassen," sprach Natasha mehr zu sich selbst, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, dass Loki neben ihr ebenfalls wach war und sie mit dem Blick eines verstoßenen Welpen bedachte. Ihr gegenüber schirmte er nun nicht mehr seine Emotionen ab, was sein Vertrauen zum Ausdruck brachte und ihr einen eisigen Pflock ins Herz trieb. Er war verletzlicher, als die meisten dachten.

„Gedenkst du, nach Midgard zu gehen?" fragte er mit bebender Stimme und wusste, was das für sie beide bedeuten würde.

„Ich gehe, um ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert ist, nicht um zu bleiben." antwortete Natasha bestimmt und mit einem Hauch einer Emotion, die er nicht einordnen konnte, da sie ihm bisher noch fremd gewesen war.

Loki zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und öffnete den Mund in Erstaunen. „Aber du kannst nicht deine Freunde zurücklassen nur um..."

„Ich war schon immer dagegen, Freunde zu haben, da man nur ihren Verlust betrauern muss. Und in meinem Umfeld fallen die Verbündeten wie die Fliegen." Ihre Worte waren schalkhaft gesprochen, doch der tiefere Sinn entging Loki nicht.

„Glaubst du, es ist möglich, dass ich dich begleite?" fragte er vorsichtig und ließ seine Finger zärtlich über ihren Oberschenkel gleiten.

Natasha zuckte zusammen und tat es darauf ab, dass sie an dieser Stelle kitzlig war. Und Loki könnte darauf schwören, dass es eine Lüge war, so gut wie er ihren Körper nun nach einigen Tagen kennengelernt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, wenn du mit nach Midgard kommst. Du bist dort noch immer nicht willkommen."

„Was ist... wenn du deine Überredungskünste einsetzt?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste sie schelmisch an, beinahe wie ein Junge, der einen Streich ausheckte.

Vielleicht war er das ja tatsächlich. Als Gott mochte er schon Jahrhunderte gelebt haben, aber sein Geist schwankte zwischen kindlicher Neugier und dem Verlangen eines Mannes, der Anerkennung suchte, ob bei einer Frau oder in dem Wissen, Herrscher eines Reiches zu sein.

„Und das kommt gerade von der Silberzunge." Natasha drückte ihn von sich, doch Loki ließ sich nicht so einfach abspeisen.

„Wie ich deinem wohligen Stöhnen entnehmen kann, wenn wir beisammen liegen, bist du sehr zufrieden mit meiner Silberzunge." Um seine Worte zu stärken, schlug er die Decke nach hinten und kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine, den Kopf so nah an ihrem Unterleib, dass sie einen Atem auf ihrer Weiblichkeit spüren konnte.

Natasha warf den Kopf in den Nacken und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er sie berührte.

„Nun?" fragte er und erhob sich gerade weit genug um in ihren vor Lust geweiteten Pupillen versinken zu können.

„Ja, verdammt. Aber du musst selbst auf dich Acht geben, wenn Stark dir den Kopf wegblasen will." frustriert gab Natasha den Widerstand auf und frönte gänzlich dem, was für Loki wohl ein 'Dank' war.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Ihr seid echt nicht aus dem Bett gekommen, oder?"_

„_Aus dem Bett vielleicht schon hin und wieder, wobei wir dann meistens in den Garten auf eine Decke, einen Tisch oder in das Bad gewandert sind."_

„_Schade für euch, dass es in Asgard nicht so freizügig zu geht wie in Vanaheim. Denn dann hättet ihr euch für eure 'Wanderungen' nicht nochmals anziehen müssen."_

_Loki zog die Mundwinkel nach oben bis seine Zähne sichtbar wurden, das Funkeln in seinen Augen war eindeutig._

„_Wer sagt denn, dass ich es nicht genossen habe, eurer Mutter die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen..."_

_Für einen kurzen Moment gab Loki sich den Erinnerungen hin, ohne seinen Kindern davon zu berichten._

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ _

Ein neckendes Lachen erklang in der großen Halle, doch Loki konnte nicht einordnen, von wo es kam.

Er drehte sich um, als jemand an seiner Schulter entlang strich. Doch da war nichts, als ein goldenes Tuch, das im Schein der Fackeln wie ein Hauch von Morgenröte leuchtete.

Wie viel Freude er an diesem kindlichen Spiel mit ihr hatte... Doch in einigen Minuten, wenn er sie schließlich gefangen hatte, würde in diesen ehrenhaften Hallen etwas ganz anderes erklingen als spielerisches Gelächter...

Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel ließ ihn aufmerksam werden. Ein Schatten bewegte sich über eines der Tücher, die von der hohen Decke bis auf den Boden reichten. Der Schatten einer Frau, und so wie er wusste, einer nackten Frau.

Loki verwendete seine Magie um sich genau an diesen Ort zu bringen und konnte gerade noch über ihre zarten im Schein des Feuers goldene Haut streichen, bevor sie erneut verschwand.

Das hier war eine so wundervolles Spiel von Katz und Maus. Etwas, das Natasha bei Missionen auf Leben und Tod spielte, doch hier... diente es als Vorspiel, das bestimmte, wer in wenigen Augenblicken die Oberhand erhalten würde.

Der Trickser überprüfte nochmals die magischen Schlösser an den Türen um ungebetene Gäste sofort zu bemerken.

Oh, wenn Thor in so sehen würde, oder gar Odin, dann... Nein, geschehen würde ihm und Natasha nichts. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie über ihn lachen und sich gleichzeitig für ihn freuen.

Doch all das war Loki so vollkommen einerlei. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß.

„Du denkst zu viel, Silberzunge," flüsterte eine Stimme unter ihm, während zarte Finger über seine unbedeckten Lenden strich.

Lokis Blick richtete sich nach unten und ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, ließ seine Augen vor Verlangen leuchten, als er seine Liebste auf dem Boden vor sich sah, während sich ihr Körper langsam wie ein Raubtier zum Todesstoß bereit machte.

Brennende Lust schoss ihm durch die Adern und versengte seine Lenden, als sie aufstand und ihre Lippen mit seinen vereinte, ihn zu sich zog. Und seine Gier nach dem sündigen Verlangen erwiderte.

Der Prinz ließ die magischen Barrieren sinken, nicht mehr fähig sie in diesem vernebelten Zustand seines Geistes aufrecht zu erhalten. Sollten sie doch gesehen werden. Sollte doch ganz Asgard sehen, dass er sich einer Sterblichen hingab, während sie ihn im Schein der Fackeln ritt...

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ _

„_... wenn wir überhaupt irgendetwas getragen haben in der Öffentlichkeit."_

_Diese offene Anmerkung ließ die Kinder mit roten Wangen verstummen. Der Satz hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt und so fuhr Loki fort._

„_Als wir Heimdall baten den Bifröst zu öffnen, tat er etwas, das ich nie für möglich gehalten hatte."_

„_Was denn?"_

„_Der Mann, der nie seinen Posten verlässt, immer da steht wie eine Statue, die -"_

„_- einen Stock im Arsch hat." beendete Alexander den Satz seines Vaters, der um die richtigen, nicht ganz so vulgären Worten gerungen hatte._

_Loki erinnerte sich nun an den Gesichtsausdruck des Wächters und musste selbst schmunzeln._

„_Heimdall hat gelächelt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob es der Grund war, dass der Frauen gegenüber doch eher schüchterne Loki jemanden gefunden hat, dem er vertrauen kann, dass er ein Menschenweib in sein Bett gelassen hat oder dass er bereits ein Kind mit ihr gezeugt hatte. Jedenfalls setzte er uns ganz in der Nähe des Stark Towers ab, da durch den reparierten Bifröst nun Reisen zu bestimmten Punkten möglich waren. Und ich brachte uns durch Teleportation in das Gebäude hinein, in dem sich gerade die Heldentruppe von ihrer letzten Mission erholte."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Deine Sicherheitssysteme sind wirklich lausig, Anthony Stark," meinte Loki mit einem Lachen in der Stimme, das Natasha ein wohliges Gefühl bereitete, den anderen jedoch einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Binnen Sekunden hatten sich die Avengers in einem Kreis um sie herum aufgestellt, ihre Waffen bereit.

„Ich bitte euch, begrüßt man so den Gefährten eurer Teamkollegin?" fragte er und warf die Arme nach oben um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war.

„Wie konntest du entkommen, Loki?" fragte Banner, der auf Thors Überwachung vertraut hatte.

„Eure kleine Spinne hat mich von meinen Ketten befreit." Oh, es machte einen solchen Spaß, ihnen diesen Umstand unter die Nase zu reiben. Doch als er Natashas scharfen Blick in seinem Nacken spürte, wurde er wieder ernst.

„Ihr habt nichts vor mir zu befürchten. Ich wollte nur meine Liebste sicher über den Bifröst geleiten, damit sie euch Lebewohl sagen kann."

Die Anspannung im Raum wurde nun abgelöst durch Schock.

„Moment, nochmal für die Genies im Raum: Was hast du getan, Natasha?" Für Stark ging diese Gleichung einfach nicht auf.

Hawkeye, der sich große Sorgen um seine alte Freundin gemacht hatte, fauchte Loki zornig an.

„Und was soll überhaupt das 'Gefährte' und 'Geliebte'?"

„Ich wusste, dass ihr Fragen haben würdet, doch nicht gleich alle auf einmal. Setzen wir uns doch zuerst." Loki versuchte die Anwesenden zu beschwichtigen, nicht für sein Wohlergehen, sondern um das seine Geliebten. Wenn Natasha in einem Kampf verletzt werden sollte, könnte er es sich nie verzeihen, dafür war diese menschliche Frau viel zu kostbar für ihn.

„Wir werden dir keine Möglichkeit geben..."

„Stark, es reicht. Loki ist nicht in bösen Absichten gekommen. Er spricht die Wahrheit, auch wenn du sie vielleicht mit deinem engstirnigen Superhirn nicht glauben magst. Also setzen wir uns alle hin und nehmen einen Drink bis alles geklärt ist."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Da waren sie gewiss platt."_

_Loki versuchte ein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Inzwischen glaube ich fast, dass eure Mutter es auch genossen hat, die Avengers so schockiert zu sehen. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich in ihren Auskünften etwas feinfühliger war als ich."_

„_Und dann hattet ihr alles geklärt? Ihr seid doch auf Midgard geblieben, nicht war? Warum?"_

„_Zum einen ließen sie die ärmste Natasha ungern in den Fängen eines dämonischen Gottes und zum anderen wurden unsere Fähigkeiten benötigt um eine neue Bedrohung abzuwehren."_

„_Und da konntest du ihnen dann beweisen, dass du auf ihrer Seite bist." Alexander dachte kurz nach und äußerte seine Vermutung. „Du hast aber nicht zufällig selbst dieses Unheil eingeleitet um dich zur Schau zu stellen."_

„_In gewisser Weise war ich tatsächlich daran Schuld. Die Eisriesen, vor allem der Thronerbe Laufeys, wollten sich für den Tod ihres Königs an mir rächen. Sie wussten nicht, dass _ich_ ihr rechtmäßiger Herrscher sein sollte, sondern nur ein unbedeutender Ase, der Laufey in eine Falle gelockt hatte."_

„_Du scheinst das Unheil ja förmlich anzuziehen."_

„_Ich bin nicht umsonst der Gott der Lügen, der Zwietracht und des Unheils." Loki blickte zu der alten Standuhr. „Aber es ist schon spät. Ich werde euch den Rest an einem anderen Abend erzählen."_

„_Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr, Vater. Wir haben selbst welche und schon über 120 Jahren wandeln wir auf Midgard."_

„_So leicht scheint sich deine Blutlinie wohl nicht ausradieren zu lassen, was?" warf Alexander ein und bereute seine Tat sofort._

_Loki seufzte leise. Ja, seine Kinder würden noch sehr lange leben und auch noch weiter das Geschlecht von Laufeyson erweitern, oder war vielleicht 'Lokison' angebrachter. Doch Natasha waren nur wenige Jahre vergönnt. Ungewöhnlich viele für einen Menschen, doch für einen Gott nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag. Vielleicht sollte er einige seiner erwachsenen Enkel mit nach Asgard nehmen um sie dort ein wenig in der Magie zu unterweisen. Sie hatten ein unglaubliches Potenzial, das nicht verschwendet werden durfte. Und es würde ihm die Ewigkeit ohne seine Liebste gewiss erträglicher machen, während sich seine Nachkommen an seinem Wissen und seiner Anwesenheit erfreuen konnten._

„_Du kannst uns doch nicht auf die Folter spannen."_

_Folter, ja, das war Leben ohne seine kleine Spinne..._

_Der Schmerz sank erneut tief in seine Seele und Loki konnte nicht anders, als sein Gesicht voller Pein zu verzerren._

„_Vater, bitte. Erzähl' uns mehr."_

_Loki sah seine Tochter an, die der Mutter in so vielen Dingen glich wie ein Spiegel._

„_Der Rest... Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr davon nicht..."_

„_Hey, ich bin gerade noch in Mamas Bauch und ich will verdammt nochmal wissen, wie ihr es herausgefunden habt!"_

_Loki schmunzelte durch den Schmerz hindurch. „Wir waren wie verliebte Teenager und durch meinen Zauber haben wir uns auch keinerlei Gedanken über eine Nachkommenschaft gemacht."_

„_Ihr habt es also schamlos durch jedes Zimmer von Starks Tower getrieben, oder?"_

„_Mehr als einmal haben wir... die Örtlichkeiten erforscht." Erneut glimmte die Freude in seinen Augen auf._

„_Ach, vielleicht erzähle ich euch doch noch ein wenig... darüber... Aber Natalia, bitte sei gewiss, dass wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht von dem wachsenden Leben in deiner Mutter wussten und... unser Problem... ein anderes war. Es gab damals noch viel, das ich über die Jotunen lernen musste. Unser Kampf hat es mir sehr deutlich gemacht."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr gut beweisen können, dass er ein gutes Mitglied der 'super-secret-boyband', so wie Stark sie nannte, sein konnte. Und noch viel wichtiger: Er hatte Natasha bewiesen, dass er ein guter Mann war, der sich um sie sorgte, vielleicht etwas zu sehr...

„Natasha, du kannst nicht gegen sie bestehen, sobald sie dich berühren, wird dein Körper zu Eis erstarren!" Er wollte seine Liebste zurückhalten, als sie sich auf machte um gegen den letzten Rest der Jotunen – und ihren König – zu kämpfen.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, das sich stur stellt! Ich denke nur realistisch! Alleine kannst du nicht bestehen."

„Aber ich liebe dich und du verhältst dich gerade sehr kindisch." Loki versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sie gegen eine Macht wie die des neuen Königs nichts auszusetzen vermochte.

„Liebe ist etwas für Kinder. Also sind wir beide welche. Und wir beide sind töricht genug!" Natasha versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er war stärker, obwohl die letzten Stunden beinahe seine ganze Magie verzehrt hatten.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Natürlich hat Mama ihren Willen durchgesetzt, oder?"_

„_Ja, wir kämpften gemeinsam und sie schlug sich gar nicht einmal so schlecht. Doch dann wurde sie... verwundet..."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Natasha!" schrie Loki laut auf, als ein Eisriese ihren Körper gegen eine Wand schleuderte. Sie blieb bewusstlos liegen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Helbindi mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Liebe? Fürchtest du um das Leben dieses erbärmlichen Menschenweibes? Armselig... Aber was anderes ist schon von einem Bastard wie dir zu erwarten?"

Loki horchte auf und spürte die Kälte in seinem Herzen, die bisher durch Natashas leuchtende Augen verdrängt worden war. „Bastard?" fragte er höhnisch und fühlte, wie seine wahre Macht durch seine Adern floss. Grausam, eisig und stark. „Was denkst du, von wo ich ursprünglich stamme? Wer es tatsächlich wert wäre, den Thron Jotunheims zu besitzen?"

Lokis kalte Stimme ließ Natasha erwachen und sie starrte ihren Liebsten voller Schrecken an, während seine Haut sich blau verfärbte und er die Augen schloss um in den vollen Genuss seiner wahren Macht zu gelangen.

„Das ist nicht wahr..."

„Du denkst tatsächlich, _du_ seist Laufeys Erstgeborener?" Loki streckte seine magischen Sinne in alle neun Welten aus und spürte, wie die Urne nach ihm rief, ihn anflehte Gebrauch von ihr zu machen.

Mit dem letzten Funken seiner Magie beschwor er sie in seinen Händen und versank in dem Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr. Noch nie hatte er sich so im Vollbesitz seiner Macht gefühlt. Die Furcht um Natashas Leben hatte den letzten Rest von Odins Magie zerstört, nun war sein wahres Selbst frei, der Dämon war entfesselt.

„Du bist..." stammelte der Jotun, der sich trotz seiner 300 Jahre plötzlich wie ein kleiner Jüngling vorkam im Angesicht dieses...

„Ich bin Loki Laufeyson und ich beanspruche hiermit, was mir rechtmäßig zusteht!" Loki riss die flammend roten Augen auf und entfesselte die Magie der Urne, diente ihr als Leitfaden, seine Gedanken nur auf den Jotun vor sich gerichtet, der es gewagt hatte, seine Liebste anzugreifen.

In einem Funken aus eisigen Kristallen zerfetzte er seinen Gegner und spürte, wie ihn die Dunkelheit zu sich zog.

„LOKI!" rief Natasha, die genau wusste, dass ihr Geliebter bald zu weit in die Finsternis gleiten würde. Sie musste ihn zurückholen.

„Weib!" fauchte er in seiner jotunen Gestalt und benutzte Magie um sich direkt vor sie zu teleportieren.

„Bitte, beruhige dich." Sie spürte, wie sich eisige Hände um ihren Hals schlossen und ihre Haut verbrannten. _Das_ hatte er also damit gemeint.

„Oh, nein, mein liebstes Weib. Ich fange gerade erst an. Der Thron von Jotunheim gehört rechtmäßig mir und nun werde ich mich an all denen rächen, die ihn mir genommen haben." Er betrachtete den panischen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und genoss das, was er dort sah.

„Dein Körper scheint recht lange gegen meine Kälte zu bestehen. Selbst ein Ase verbrennt binnen Sekunden. Das ist ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht... kannst du mir ja noch eine Weile im Bett dienen, bevor dein Körper gänzlich erkaltet. Die Weibchen Jotunheims sind nicht wirklich nach meinem Geschmack. Doch du..."

Er presste sich an sie und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre in einem gierigen Kuss.

„... bist eine Delikatesse."

Loki löste die Schnallen seiner Rüstung mit geschickten Bewegungen und warf die schwersten Teile zur Seite, bevor er sich seiner Lederhose widmete.

„Ich bin begierig darauf zu erfahren, was dein Körper alles aushalten kann... Und vor allem... an diesen Stellen."

Ohne, dass Natasha rechtzeitig reagieren konnte, hatte er ihren Reißverschluss nach unten gezogen und sie weit genug von ihrer Kleidung befreit, dass er diese ganz besondere Stelle ihres Körper erreichen konnte.

„Bitte, Loki. Tu das nicht. Du wirst es bereuen."

„Bereuen? Ich bereue nur, dass ich dich nicht früher in meiner wahren Gestalt genommen habe. Während mich die eisige Kälte meines wahren Erbes durchflutet, ist mein Verlangen nach dir noch viel größer. Jetzt verstehe ich endlich." Er schien nachzudenken und wohlwollend über seinen Entschluss zu sein. Mit einem verzerrten Grinsen schob er sich in ihren unvorbereiteten Körper.

„LOKI!" riefen Stark und Barton beinahe gleichzeitig.

„Ihr mickrigen Menschen seid der Meinung, dass ich zur guten Seite gehören würde, nicht wahr? Ich werde euch nun das Gegenteil beweisen und euch zeigen, dass ich Tieferes im Sinn hatte..." Er griff in Natashas Haare und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten um seine Zähne in ihrem Hals zu vergraben.

„Eure liebliche Spinne ist die einzige, die mir bisher standhalten konnte. Und wenn ich euch besiegt habe, wird sie mir dienen... Mir allein..." Er trieb sich noch tiefer in sie hinein und genoss ihr verzweifeltes Aufschreien.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!"

Loki drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ist es Wahnsinn? Ist es das? IST ES DAS?"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Du hast Mutter vergewaltigt?" fragte Alexander, der nicht ganz fähig war, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Und das gerade von dem Mann, der alle Frauen nahm, die nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen waren..._

„_Nein, das habe ich nicht. Stark und Barton kamen mir in die Quere... Sie waren in der Lage mich lange genug bewusstlos zu schlagen um mir erneut die Fesseln anzulegen. Und ich bin bis heute dankbar für ihre Tat."_

_Loki erinnerte sich nicht gerne an den Moment, als er Natasha als sein Eigentum bezeichnet hatte, doch es war geschehen._

„_Danach mochten dich die Avengers gewiss nicht mehr."_

„_Nein, ihr brüchiges Vertrauen hatte ich nun gänzlich zerstört... Doch eure Mutter hielt noch immer zu mir. Sie kannte mich, wusste, wer ich wirklich war und beschützte mich vor ihren anklagenden Worten. Und das obwohl sie beinahe..." Lokis Stimme brach ab._

„_Was geschah danach? Ich meine... ihr habt doch wieder zusammen gefunden." versuchte Natalia ihn zu ermuntern._

„_Ja, doch es war nicht einfach... Ich hatte Angst mich ihr hinzugeben. Ihr noch einmal zu schaden. Aber... Sie vertraute mir. Gänzlich. Und zwang mich erneut in ihr Bett um mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen." Loki zog eine Grimasse. „Oh und wie wundervoll es war. Sie beschwor das eisige Dunkel in mir erneut herauf. Um zu zeigen, dass sie stärker war. Und das war sie."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Ich will, dass du dich verwandelst!" befahl Natasha, als sie sich zusammen mit ihm in der Glaszelle befand. Allein und hilflos.

„Wenn ich das tue, wirst du keine zwei Minuten überleben." fauchte er und floh einige Schritte zurück. Er konnte bereits wieder ihren Duft wahrnehmen und spürte, wie er hart wurde und sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte.

„Ich vertraue dir. Dein wahres Wesen hast du mir nun offenbart und ich fürchte mich nicht vor ihm." Sie ging weiter auf ihn zu.

Loki spürte das kalte Glas an seinem Rücken.

„Natasha, ich wollte dich zerfetzen, deinen Körper gewaltsam nehmen bis deine Seele zu Eis erstarrt! Wie kannst du mir da noch vertrauen? Das ist, was ich bin."

„Zeige es mir und ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich auch das an dir liebe, da es ein Teil von dir ist."

„Tasha..." knurrte er und versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. Diese verdammten Kameras mussten doch jemanden haben, der sie überwachte.

„Ich begehre alles an dir. Nichts an meinem Verlangen und meiner Liebe hat mit deinen Tricks zu tun. Und ich weiß, dass du nicht anders empfindest." Inzwischen war sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt.

„Natasha, ich flehe dich an..." Er traute sich nicht einzuatmen, doch tat es schließlich und spürte dieses dunkle, grausame Verlangen. Es war beinahe so, als würden vererbte Triebe ihn leiten. Und vielleicht war es so. Er hatte nie einen Jotun über dessen Art befragen können, und ihrem Paarungsverhalten. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was ein Eisriese tat, sobald er eine Frau erwählt hatte. Er nahm sie bis ihr Körper gänzlich ihm gehörte.

„Ich will nichts mehr als dich zu nehmen..."

„Dann nimm' mich!" unterbrach sie ihn.

„... und dich zu zerstören! Du könntest niemals einem Eisriesen lange genug standhalten."

„Das werden wir erst herausfinden, wenn wir es versuchen." Natasha berührte seinen Brustkorb mit ihren Fingerspitzen. „Ich habe bereits gezeigt, dass mir deine Herkunft nicht allzu viel Schaden bereitet."

Loki warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Oh, er war beinahe am Verhungern. Er brauchte ihren Körper mehr als alles andere und er durfte ihn nicht haben. Dennoch reagierte die dunkle Seite in ihm...

Natasha beobachtete, wie seine Haut sich erneut bläulich verfärbte. Zeichen formten sich auf seiner Stirn und dem Rest seines Körpers.

„Du findest mich gewiss abscheulich, nicht wahr?" fragte er mit süßlicher Stimme, als seine Hand über ihren Arm fuhr.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bist wunderschön." hauchte Natasha leise und traute sich noch einen Schritt näher, bereit in sein Gesicht zu sehen, sobald er es zu ihr hinab senkte.

„Du bist des Wahnsinns, einen Mann wie mich in dein Bett zu lassen."

„Und noch viel weiter. Bis in meine Seele." flüsterte sie und trat noch einen Schritt näher.

Loki senkte den Kopf langsam, seine Augen noch immer geschlossen. Sein Ausatmen glich dem Stöhnen eines Liebhabers.

„Loki?"

Dann öffnete er sie und das blutrote Leuchten durchbohrte ihren Körper. „Du bist so töricht... und so unwiderstehlich..." Binnen eines Wimpernschlages hatte er sie gepackt und ihr Gesicht gegen die Glasscheibe gedrückt, während seine Hände mit purer Gewalt ihre Kleidung zerrissen bis ihn nichts mehr von diesem ersehnten Ort trennte. „Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, mich in dir zu spüren."

Natasha fühlte bereits wie seine düsteren Worte ihren Körper entfachten und sie dazu brachten verzweifelt nach ihm zu betteln. Wie konnte er nur eine solche Macht über sie besitzen?

Doch in diesem Augenblick war diese Frage nebensächlich. Nun zählte nur noch, dass sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, das zu tun... Die Schwarze Witwe stockte. Was würde nun geschehen?

„Oh, ich kann deine Angst riechen, dein Verlangen – nach mir." Seine Zunge leckte ihren Hals entlang zu ihrem Ohr, während er seine Kleidung verschwinden ließ und sich an ihren nackten Unterleib drückte.

Natashas Haut fühlte sich seltsam an, doch es war nicht mehr ein so stechendes Brennen wie beim letzten Mal. Vielleicht wurde sie immun gegen seine Kälte, oder aber er war inzwischen fähig diesen Effekt zu unterdrücken.

Eine seiner Hände hielten ihren Bauch umschlungen, die andere stemmte er gegen das Glas, welches sofort mit Eiskristallen überzogen wurde. Er hielt sich also nicht zurück.

„Deine Widerstandskraft ist doch stärker, als ich erwartet habe..." schnurrte Loki in ihr Ohr, als er sich auf die Vereinigung vorbereitete. „Ich frage mich nur, warum."

Natasha sah ihre Chance. „Verstehst du nun? Ich kann mich deiner dunklen Seite behaupten." Vielleicht als Einzige im ganzen Universum. „Wir gehören zusammen. Und ich bin für dich da. Du zwingst mich zu nichts." Sie drückte sich gegen ihn, ließ seine Männlichkeit tief in ihren Körper hinein, was beiden ein lustvolles Stöhnen entlockte. „Und es bereitet mir die größte Freude deine Geliebte zu sein."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Danach ging es wohl richtig zur Sache, oder?" meinte Alexander und setzte sich etwas breitbeiniger hin. Der Mann wollte seinem Vater nicht zeigen, dass ihm diese Geschichte gefiel. Schließlich... war das alles doch etwas absurd._

_Natalias Wangen waren leicht errötet, doch nicht aus dem gleichen Grund wie bei ihrem Bruder. Ihr war es etwas unangenehm, so viel von den intimen Stunden ihrer Eltern zu hören, dennoch lauschte sie gespannt und begierig darauf, alles zu erfahren. Dann verstand sie, was ihr Vater zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht begriffen hatte._

„_Ich war der Grund, warum ihre Haut nicht verbrannt ist, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ja, da liegst du richtig. Und je weiter du in ihr herangewachsen bist, desto mehr konnte Natasha sich auch behaupten. Deine vererbten Kräfte haben auch sie beschützt. In den ersten Wochen der Schwangerschaft, warst du das kleine Wunder, das uns geholfen hat, uns weit genug zu erforschen und zu verstehen, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig Schaden zugefügt haben."_

„_Du sagst 'in den ersten Wochen'. Was hat sich dann verändert?"_

„_Das, meine liebe Tochter, war der Augenblick, in dem wir begriffen, dass sie unser erstes gemeinsames Kind in sich trug."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Ätsch ^^ Das ist schon fast ein Cliffhanger XD

Wenn ihr gerne die **genaue Unterhaltung von Loki, Natasha und den Avengers** lesen wollt, dann müsst ihr es sagen. Hier habe ich es nicht mit hineingeschrieben, da es sonst zu lang wird. Aber als **One-Shot** könnte ich es mir vorstellen ^^

Nochmals mein Aufruf auf meine tumblr Seite zu gehen

mit neuesten Infos zu **Videos** in Bearbeitung, **Cosplay Fortschritt** und ähnliches:

**aerithmon-kishu tumblr com** (statt den Leerzeichen einfach Punkte verwenden)


	6. Chapter 5: Disease and Freeze

**Glorious, not lengthy**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Riesen FLUFF Warnung für dieses Kapitel. Ich habe es wirklich übertrieben, aber gänzlich weglassen konnte ich es auch nicht. Ihren Fehler bereuen können Loki und Natasha auch im nächsten Kapitel noch._

_Schaut euch auch mein Nachwort an ^^ Ich habe Bilder im Loki und Black Widow Kostüm in Kyoto (Japan) und ein neues Kneel Speech Video ^^_

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Kapitel 5: ****Disease and Freeze**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

„_Ja, da liegst du richtig. Und je weiter du in ihr herangewachsen bist, desto mehr konnte Natasha sich auch behaupten. Deine vererbten Kräfte haben auch sie beschützt. In den ersten Wochen der Schwangerschaft, warst du das kleine Wunder, das uns geholfen hat, uns weit genug zu erforschen und zu verstehen, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig Schaden zugefügt haben."_

„_Du sagst 'in den ersten Wochen'. Was hat sich dann verändert?"_

„_Das, meine liebe Tochter, war der Augenblick, in dem wir begriffen, dass sie unser erstes gemeinsames Kind in sich trug."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als Loki am nächsten Tag erst zum frühen Mittag erwachte, war die Stelle, an der Natasha eingeschlafen war, leer.

Für die beiden war es inzwischen üblich geworden, den Tag mit einigen Runden verschlafenem Morgensex zu beginnen.

Unruhe packte ihn und er stand auf um nach ihr zu suchen.

„Jarvis, wo befindet sich Agent Romanoff?"

„Sie ist draußen auf der Terrasse, Sir."

Wie hilfreich dieser Computer doch sein konnte.

„Natasha, was machst du...?" setzte Loki an, als er durch die Glastür trat, doch dann erstarrte er.

Seine Liebste war in schwarze Decken eingehüllt mit dem Kopf direkt zur heißen Sonne geneigt.

Verdammt, es hatte gewiss schon über 30°C und sie... saß da, als würde sie frieren.

Ihm war bereits der Schatten zu viel, schließlich war er... ein Eisriese...

„Mir ist kalt," meinte Natasha nur knapp und zog die Decke noch fester um sich.

„Du wirst hier draußen noch verbrennen. Komm' wieder hinein. Ich mache dir einen Tee, der dich von innen wärmen kann. Das wird besser sein als die pralle Sonne."

„Bring' ihn hier raus," erwiderte sie schroff und wandte sich ab. Eine solche Zurschaustellung von Emotionen hatte er von der sonst so kontrollierten Black Widow nicht erwartet. Nun ja, zumindest nicht, wenn sie sich außerhalb des Schlafzimmers befanden.

„Liebste, ich bitte dich. Du hast doch immer gesagt, dass du den Schnee in Russland vorziehst und nun..."

„Bring mir den Tee!" fauchte sie und drehte sich dabei ruckartig zu ihm um.

Loki verfolgte erschrocken ihre Gesichtszüge, als sie zusammenzuckte und sich Panik in ihr breit machte. Dann war sie bereits mit gehetzten Schritten auf ihrem Weg in den Stark Tower.

„Natasha?"

Er fand sie über die Toilette gebeugt, während sie den kläglichen Rest ihres schnellen Frühstücks von sich gab. „Bitte, geh weg. Ich fühle mich heute nicht gut."

Loki schüttelte nur den Kopf und half ihr dabei, sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten, bis die Übelkeit vorbei war.

„Ich werde einen Arzt rufen."

„Nein, das will ich nicht. S.H.I.E.L.D. soll nicht wissen..." Sie stockte kurz.

„Dann... lass mich Banner rufen. Er ist bewandert im Heilen menschlicher Krankheiten und wird dir gewiss helfen können."

Natasha sank auf den Boden des Badezimmers und nickte schwach.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Natasha war nur froh, dass sie sich nicht über die Glasfassade des Stark Towers übergeben hatte. Iron Man hätte ihr gewiss die Rechnung für die Säuberung zu kommen lassen." Lokis hinzugefügte Bemerkung ließ die beiden schmunzeln. 'Onkel' Tony lebte bereits seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr, doch seine Geschichten waren immer noch eine große Freude._

„_Klares Zeichen. Sie war schwanger," meinte Alexander beinahe beiläufig und schenkte sich und seinem Vater noch etwas von dem Met ein._

„_Natürlich. Doch in dem Taumel unserer gegenseitigen Liebe waren wir uns dessen zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht bewusst. Gewiss hätte ich es ahnen müssen, doch... In diesem Moment war mein erster Gedanke nur, dass unsere... körperlichen Aktivitäten ihr nicht gut getan hatten. Sie war, trotz allem, eine Menschenfrau."_

„_Hat sie jedes Mal so darunter zu leiden gehabt?" fragte Natalia vorsichtig._

„_Es kam immer darauf an, wie viel Gene von meiner Seite vorhanden waren. Bei unserem ersten Kind, also dir, meine Tochter, kam über die Hälfte von Natasha. Also war es sozusagen noch eine einfache Schwangerschaft."_

_Alexander verkrampfte sich neben ihnen. Er ahnte bereits, wie schlimm es bei ihm gewesen sein musste._

„_Sie hat es jedes Mal geschafft und war überglücklich, als ihr endlich auf der Welt ward und sie euch in den Arm nehmen konnte," beschwichtigte er seinen Sohn. Im Großen und Ganzen stimmten diese Worte auch. Doch gerade bei Alexander... war da noch so viel mehr, was er wohl vorzugsweise nicht erfahren sollte. Es war gut, dass sich Natalia nicht an ihre Schwester erinnern konnte._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki hielt ihre Hand und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als Banner aus dem Zimmer in sein Labor gegangen war um die Blutprobe auszuwerten. Zu ihrer aller Glück hatte Stark einen 'offenen Draht' zur S.H.I.E.L.D. Datenbank und somit auch zu Referenzen aus Natashas Vergangenheit.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es nur eine Grippe. Mein Körper reagiert etwas anders auf..."

Sie spielte an dem Stoff des Hemdes herum, das sie für die Untersuchung angezogen hatte. Es diente klar zu medizinischen Zwecken und ließ sie in Lokis Augen nur noch zerbrechlicher wirken.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen, aber er sprach die Wahrheit. „Selbst ein starkes Gift kann dich nur für Stunden schwächen. Selbst die tödlichste, menschliche Krankheit ist für dich nichts weiter als ein Schnupfen."

Natasha atmete tief ein und machte sich auf das gefasst, was Banner ihnen nun überbringen würde, was auch immer es sein mochte.

Die Minuten verstrichen wie Stunden, bis der Wissenschaftler mit nachdenklicher Miene zurückkehrte. Er verbarg nicht seine Empfindungen, spielte ihnen nichts vor, was Natasha seltsamerweise beruhigte.

Banner räusperte sich und blickte nochmals prüfend auf seine Daten, bevor er vorsichtig seine Worte abwog.

„Natasha, ich weiß, dass in deiner Akte vermerkt ist, dass du... nun ja... kein Kind bekommen kannst, aber... deine Hormone sagen mir etwas anderes."

Natasha entspannte sich und machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand.

„Das kann an den Experimenten liegen, die damals mit mir durchgeführt wurden. Eben diese haben mir auch die Fähigkeit genommen, ein Kind austragen zu können. Selbst wenn ich empfange, dann stößt mein Körper es sofort ab." Irgendwie tat dieser Gedanke plötzlich mehr weh als sonst.

„Nun ja... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich dennoch gerne einen Ultraschall..."

„Ich bin bestimmt nicht schwanger." wehrte sie ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Ärzte damals haben es mir versichert."

„Glaubst du ihnen?" fragte Banner und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Das ließ Natasha stocken und auch Loki spannte sich an. Allmählich ließ der Zauber nach, den er auf Asgard über sie beide gesprochen hatte. Und alles begann plötzlich so klar zu werden – und gleichzeitig so vollkommen absurd.

„Liebste, bitte. Lasse dich von ihm... durch diesen 'Ultraschall' untersuchen. Ich könnte dich natürlich auch nach Asgard zu unseren Heilern bringen, aber ich will nicht, dass wir noch länger in Unwissenheit schweben."

Loki drückte erneut ihre Hand und küsste diese zärtlich.

Natasha nickte und wartete gespannt bis Banner alles vorbereitet hatte. Zum Glück war Starks Labor mit allerlei Geräten ausgestattet.

Um sich von ihren eigenen Gedanken abzulenken, dachte sie darüber nach, warum Stark eben dieses Gerät bei sich hatte. War Virginia Potts des Rätsels Lösung? Vielleicht... war Anthony doch anders, als alle glaubten. Niemand konnte ihm nachsagen, dass er keine Voraussicht besaß.

„Wenn ich dich bitten dürfte, dich auf den anderen Stuhl dort hinten zu setzen. Das wird mir die Sache etwas leichter machen." meinte Banner mit einem Ton, den sie nicht genau entschlüsseln konnte.

„Was machst du mit ihr?" fragte Loki mit dunkler Stimme, als sich Natasha von der Liege erhob und auf den Stuhl setzte, die Beine gespreizt, während sie darum kämpfte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich untersuche sie. Das ist eine normale Vorgehensweise auf Midgard. Ich kann ihr dabei nicht schaden, keine Sorge. Es ist für jede Frau etwas unangenehm, doch..."

„Unterentwickelte, medizinische Versorgung..." murmelte Loki vor sich hin und wünschte sich beinahe, dass er seine Liebste doch nach Asgard mitgenommen hätte. Doch Natasha schien diese Prozedur als vertrauenswürdig einzustufen, weswegen er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Dennoch konnte er verdammt nochmal nicht seine Wut unterdrücken, während Banner einen guten Blick auf diesen Teil von Natasha hatte, der nun IHM gehörte.

Banner schaltete das Gerät ein und brachte Gel auf ein seltsames mit Plastik überzogenes Objekt auf.

„Das wird etwas kalt. Versuch dich einfach nur zu entspannen. Gleich wissen wir mehr."

Loki unterdrückte das Verlangen Banner gegen die nächste Wand zu schmettern, als Natasha zusammenzuckte.

Das Bild auf dem Monitor veränderte sich und Loki konnte sich nicht davon abhalten darauf zu starren, während sich auch die anderen dem Bildschirm zu wandten.

Banner runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf das Bild, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete und er mit dem Finger auf eine oval anmutende Form zeigte.

„Das hier ist der Uterus und das hier..." Er bediente ein paar Knöpfe um ein Standbild zu erzeugen und dieses dann zu vermessen. „Ist ein Fötus in der fünften Schwangerschaftswoche."

Natasha starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Ein Glücksgefühl überkam die junge Frau, während sie zu ihrem Liebsten sah.

Es war dieser kurze Augenblick. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, der Natasha zeigte, dass Loki auch nicht anders war als ein menschlicher Mann. Dieser Stolz, den er empfand, gegenüber dem Gedanken, dass er erfolgreich eine Frau geschwängert hatte.

Wenn sie nicht selbst so überrascht gewesen wäre, dann... hätte sie ihm gewiss eine Ohrfeige verpasst für seine männliche Überheblichkeit.

Doch dann veränderte sich sein Ausdruck in eine Art von Stolz und Anerkennung, die er ihr gegenüber empfand.

„Wir werden Eltern..." flüsterte er sanft und voller Ehrfurcht, als seine Finger über ihren Bauch strichen und sich schließlich auf ihre legten. „Ich werde ein Vater sein..." Freude stieg in ihm auf, ebenso wie Furcht.

„Gibt es Bedenken deswegen?" fragte er vorsichtig, als Banner angestrengt das Standbild betrachtete.

„Nun ja. Ich habe keinerlei Informationen über die Schwangerschaften deiner Rasse. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich selbst etwas überrascht davon bin, dass sich Menschen und Jotunen kreuzen können, aber so weit ist alles normal. Außer, dass der Fötus trotz seiner Entwicklung vielleicht etwas groß ist."

Er dachte kurz nach. „Kann meine Berechnung der Wahrheit entsprechen?"

„Fünf Wochen? Ja, das kommt ziemlich genau hin. Das war unsere erste körperliche Vereinigung, die damals noch auf Asgard geschehen ist." Natashas Stimme war durch ihr Training ruhig und analytisch, während Loki selbst in einem Gefühlssturm gefangen war.

„Aber... ihr plötzliches Verlangen nach Wärme... Kann es ihr schaden? Also das Kind?"

„Dafür müsste ich mehr Informationen haben. Aber für's Erste sieht alles überdurchschnittlich gut aus. Die Schwangerschaft verläuft normal und ich kann nichts am Fötus erkennen, was auf Komplikationen hinweist, zumindest..." Er zog das Gerät aus Natashas Körper heraus und gab ihr ein Tuch um sich zu säubern.

„Nach den Daten, die ich von Natasha habe, sollte ihr Uterus eigentlich niemals ein Kind angenommen haben, also... Vielleicht sind deine... hartnäckigen Gene ein Grund dafür, dass sie überhaupt schwanger wurde. Das kann helfen, oder aber auch Schwierigkeiten verursachen. Anscheinend ist euer Gleichgewicht genau das, was nötig war."

Banner lächelte Natasha freundlich an, die es noch immer nicht ganz fassen konnte.

„Ihr habt euch wohl wirklich... gefunden."

„Wird sie die Schwangerschaft bis zum Ende durchhalten können?" fragte Loki nüchtern, während er zusah wie Banner einen weiteren Knopf drückte und plötzlich ein bedrucktes Bild aus dem Gerät kam.

„Es wäre gut, auch eine Blutprobe von dir zu haben und vielleicht... eine weitere Quelle von Informationen. Gibt es keine Aufzeichnungen bei euch über deine Rasse?"

„Ich werde so schnell wie möglich nach Asgard gehen und recherchieren, schließlich..." Er bedachte seine Liebste mit einem sanften Lächeln. „... will ich doch, dass es meiner Familie gut geht."

Natasha entspannte sich nun völlig und seufzte leicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass Loki alles in seiner Macht tun würde, um ihr zu helfen. Da war diese Ehrlichkeit und Liebe in seinen Augen, die sie damals bei ihrer ersten Begegnung niemals erahnt hätte.

„Ich werde Natasha nun als Arzt für die nächsten Monate zur Verfügung stehen, falls ihr noch immer auf Geheimhaltung bedacht seid. Aber euch muss klar sein, dass man einen wachsenden Bauch nicht ewig kaschieren kann, vor allem nicht bei Natashas Figur. Außerdem wird sie nun zum Wohle des Kindes keine Missionen mehr annehmen."

„Natürlich," fiel ihm Loki ins Wort, was ihm ein genervtes Schnauben seiner Liebsten einbrachte.

„Was die Kälte angeht, dafür werde ich mir auch etwas ausdenken. Natasha sollte jetzt nur darauf achten, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Ich denke, es ist nun klar, dass sie sich keinen Sonnenstich eingehandelt hat, sondern ihre Übelkeit einen anderen Grund hatte. Trotzdem... müssen wir einen anderen Weg finden um dir das zu geben, was deinen Körper stabilisiert. Wenn du den Drang hast, dich zu wärmen, solltest du auf andere Methoden zurückgreifen. Aber wir kriegen das schon hin. Wenn ich alle Informationen habe, werde ich mir etwas ausdenken."

Er zog das Bild aus dem Gerät und reichte es ihr.

„Genieße noch etwas den Moment und ruhe dich aus. Loki soll dir etwas zu essen machen, damit du bei Kräften bleibst. Das ist das Beste, was wir im Augenblick tun können."

Er wandte sich ab und richtete eine Bitte an Starks Computer. „Jarvis, ich möchte dich dringlichst bitten, das Entdeckte noch geheim zu halten. Bitte transferiere die Ergebnisse in meinen privaten Ordner."

„Sehr wohl, Sir. Mr. Stark wird nichts hiervon erfahren. Und ich freue mich, den beiden meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche aussprechen zu können." War da tatsächlich eine Vorfreude, die aus der Computerstimme sprach?

Natasha betrachtete das schwarz-weiße Bild und lächelte stolz. Ihr Kind... Sie würde tatsächlich Mutter werden.

Natürlich stimmte es sie unwohl, dass sich ihr Leben nun drastisch ändern musste, doch... sie war glücklich damit. Black Widow mochte sich in ihr sträuben bei dem Gedanken, ihre Tätigkeit nicht mehr ausüben zu können. Doch so vieles hatte sich in den letzten Wochen verändert. Und alles war gut gewesen. Also warum auch nicht das?

Loki wagte nun auch erneut einen Blick auf das Foto, während Banner alles aufräumte und die Spuren beseitigte.

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit meine Familie ein gutes Leben hat," versicherte er ihr und strich zärtlich über ihren Bauch.

„Ein Versprechen von dem Gott der Zwietracht und der Lügen?" scherzte Natasha.

„In eurer Mythologie bin ich nicht nur als das bekannt. Ich bin außerdem Gott des Feuers und... der Fruchtbarkeit."

Gespielt entsetzt stieß Natasha ein Seufzen aus und drehte sich zu ihrem Liebsten um ihn innig zu küssen. „Das hast du nun wohl bewiesen." hauchte sie leise und spürte die Freudentränen in ihren Augen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Das waren gewiss überraschende Neuigkeiten."_

_Loki lächelte sanft bei dieser Erinnerung. „Es war einer der glücklichsten Momente meines Lebens, auch wenn sich das für einen Mann mit meiner Vergangenheit seltsam anhört. Dennoch war ich unsicher. Was konnte ich tun um meine Familie zu beschützen? Ich gab Banner noch meine Blutprobe, damit er seine Untersuchungen beginnen konnte, und ging danach sofort mit Natasha nach Asgard."_

„_Was hat Großvater dazu gesagt?"_

„_Er wusste es bereits von eurer Großmutter. Und diese... nun ja... sie war voller Freude."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Loki!" rief Frigga und stürzte regelrecht auf ihren Sohn und seine Liebste zu, die soeben in den Thronsaal getreten waren.

„Mutter, es gibt Neuigkeiten. Zum einen sind sie gut, zum anderen... brauche ich Vaters Rat und Wissen." meinte Loki, während Frigga auch Natasha umarmte.

„Und ich weiß ganz genau, was diese Neuigkeiten sind." Die Stimme der Königin klang schalkhaft und glücklich, als sie vorsichtig die Hand auf Natashas Unterleib legte. „Ihr werdet wundervolle Eltern werden."

„Aber woher...?"

„Deiner Mutter kannst du nichts vormachen, Junge. Ich habe es bereits an dem Tag gespürt, als du zu mir gekommen bist um sie zu heilen. Und oh, das Kind ist seither schon viel stärker geworden..." Die Freudentränen in ihren Augen ließen Natasha unwillkürlich zusammen zucken. Die ganze Situation wurde ihr beinahe zu viel. Jetzt erst begriff sie wirklich, wessen Kind sie da eigentlich trug. Es würde ein kleiner Prinz werden, oder eine Prinzessin.

„Vater." Loki trat auf Odin zu und verbeugte sich vor dem Thron. „Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Auch was die Vergangenheit angeht. Doch ich bitte dich diese erst einmal ruhen zu lassen, denn ich muss mich nun meiner Zukunft stellen."

„Die Menschenfrau hat dir wirklich gut getan, mein Sohn." Odin bemerkte, dass Loki diesmal bei seinem Titel nicht zusammen zuckte. „Ich habe bereits einiges vorbereitet und Frigga hat auch nach einigen Zaubern gesucht. Doch vorerst wäre es angebracht, wenn Natasha für einige Zeit hier bleibt. In unseren Hallen wird sie beschützt sein."

„Natürlich." stimmte der werdende Vater zu.

„Aber Loki..." Natasha mochte die Vorstellung für die nächsten Monate unter Hausarrest zu sein nicht gänzlich.

„Deine Freunde sind ebenso willkommen. Aber vorerst musst du an das Wohl deines Kindes denken." meinte die Königin mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Und das ist genau das, was wir nun tun werden. Frigga, Liebste, gehe mit der Lady Natasha in ihre Gemächer und kümmere dich etwas um sie. Loki und ich werden für einige Stunden in der Bibliothek sein." Odin stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort voraus, doch dann drehte er sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nochmals zu Natasha um. „Meine Glückwünsche."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„_Besser hätte es für euch ja eigentlich nicht laufen können."_

_Loki lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. „Ich... glaube, ich habe zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich meinen Vater gesucht um Rat und eine stützende Hand zu bekommen. Und... die Stunden, die wir gemeinsam in Diskussionen in der Bibliothek verbracht haben, taten unserer Beziehung gut. Ich konnte ihn nun mehr als meinen Vater akzeptieren, nun da ich selbst einer wurde."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ [fluff warning] ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Ich weiß, dass dir die asische Mode nicht ganz zusagt, deswegen habe ich von einem Schneider einige Dinge anfertigen lassen, die du hier tragen kannst und in denen du dich wohlfühlen solltest. Es sind auch Kleider dabei, die speziell für einen schwellenden Leib gestaltet sind."

Natasha kam alles so surreal vor, als Frigga ihr die Gemächer – natürlich waren sie direkt neben denen des zweiten Prinzen - und vor allem den Kleiderschrank zeigte. Die junge Frau war ein eher einfaches, entbehrungsreiches Leben gewohnt, das sich nur auf den Erfolg in ihren Missionen konzentrierte, aber nun...

„Ziehe das hier einmal an, damit wir wissen, ob wir noch etwas ändern müssen. Und danach werden wir ein Mahl einnehmen, damit dein Körper bei Kräften bleibt."

„Ich bin aber nicht hungrig." Natasha war inzwischen der Panik nahe. Sonst war sie nicht so schnell überfordert, aber diese übermäßige Fürsorge schüchterte sie ein.

„Dann iss wenigstens einen der Äpfel," meinte Frigga und reichte ihr das Obst mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ist er wieder von dieser Idun?" misstrauisch beäugte sie den Apfel, bevor sie hinein biss.

Frigga nickte und legte das Kleid auf die Bettlaken, damit Natasha es begutachten konnte.

Wenn es nicht unhöflich gewesen wäre, hätte sie nun noch während des Kauens den Mund in Erstaunen aufgerissen. DAS sollte _einfach_ sein? An ihre bekannte Kleidung angelehnt? Nun ja, vielleicht ein wenig...

Der hauchdünne Stoff floss in vielen Lagen hinab und wurde dadurch einigermaßen blickdicht. Wenn Loki sie in diesem Meer aus grüner Seide sah, dann...

Es war eindeutig einen Versuch wert.

Plötzliche Euphorie ergriff Natasha und ihr wurde allmählich klar, dass ihre starken Emotionen gewiss durch die hormonelle Umstellung ausgelöst wurden. Ein Umstand, mit dem sie sich nun abzufinden hatte.

„Ich werde dir helfen, es anzuziehen. Und dir auch einen Trick verraten, wie man es sehr schnell wieder ablegen kann."

Natasha hörte genau die wahre Bedeutung dieser Worte und musste schmunzeln. Diese Göttin mochte bereits Jahrtausende gelebt haben, dennoch schlug noch immer das Herz einer jungen, 'offenen' Frau in ihr.

Und als Natasha schließlich vor den Spiegel trat, verschlug es ihr fast den Atem. Der Stoff bedeckte beinahe jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, doch er war um einiges dünner als sie erwartet hatte. Durch die vielen Falten und einzelnen Lagen wurde ihre Figur stark betont, obwohl es noch immer Platz für einen wachsenden Unterleib bot.

„Es ist wunderschön."

„Loki wird es lieben oder hassen," meinte Frigga mit zweideutiger Stimme.

„Euer Sohn liegt Euch sehr am Herzen, nicht wahr?"

Frigga seufzte leise und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Er mag viele Fehler begangen haben in der Vergangenheit, doch er war immer ein guter Junger. Er tat, was ihm richtig erschien. Doch irgendwann glitt er zu weit in den Wahnsinn ab. Ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar, dass du ihn aus der Finsternis holen konntest. Etwas, das ich nicht vermochte zu tun."

Natasha spürte, wie sie errötete. Plötzlich wurde alles wieder so surreal.

Ihre Hände fuhren hinab zu ihrem Bauch. Dieses Kind hatte alles verändert. Und würde noch so viel mehr verändern. War sie tatsächlich bereit Mutter zu werden? Die nächsten acht Monate hatte sie zwar Zeit um sich vorzubereiten, doch...

Die menschliche Frau in Natasha erfreute sich über den Gedanken Leben hervorbringen zu können. Etwas, das sie bereits vor sehr langer Zeit hatte aufgeben müssen.

Black Widow hingegen sah in dem Nachwuchs nur ein Hindernis in ihrer Arbeit. Während der Schwangerschaft würden entweder Loki oder Fury ihr verbieten Missionen auszuführen, das war ihr klar. Natürlich würde ihr Liebster versuchen, ihr diesen Zeitraum so kurz wie möglich zu gestalten, auf seine Art und Weise. Und irgendwie freute sich sich bereits auf den intimen Akt mit ihm. Loki konnte ihrer physischen Kraft bei weitem stand halten.

Doch die Assassine in ihr sträubte sich jedoch gänzlich gegen Gedanken, eine Mutter für das Kind zu sein. Solange es noch in ihr war, war es ein kalkulierbares Risiko, doch nach der Geburt...

Neben all den Zweifeln jedoch war da ein kleiner Funke von Stolz, den Black Widow gegenüber ihrem Erben empfand. Sie wünschte sich natürlich nicht, dass das Kind eine ebenso grausame Jugend hatte, aber der Gedanke Lokis und ihre Gene in einer so explosiven Verbindung erschaffen zu haben, erfüllte sie mit Vorfreude und Stolz.

Vielleicht würde Black Widow ja doch gar nicht einmal eine so schlechte Mutter sein.

„Komm' zu mir und lege dich auf das Bett. Ich würde mir dein kleines Wunder gerne genauer ansehen. Hab' keine Angst. Es fügt weder dir noch dem Kind Schaden zu und wird auch nicht weh tun."

Natasha gehorchte und trat mit unsicheren Schritten zum Bett.

„Könnt Ihr mir auch sagen, was es wird?"

Frigga grinste und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wollt ihr es denn schon wissen? Ich kann es erspüren ja, aber vielleicht wollt ihr euch ja dennoch überraschen lassen."

Natasha dachte kurz nach. „Ich will nur wissen, ob es gesund ist. Auf der Erde sind wir wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so weit entwickelt. Ich habe nur ein recht ungenaues Bild von dem Embryo gesehen."

„Ich werde mal sehen, was ich mit meiner Magie alles erkennen kann. Ich habe schon vielen Frauen durch diese Zeit geholfen und kann... vielleicht ein paar Tricks mehr als mein Sohn." Es hatte seinen Grund, warum Loki damals zu ihr gekommen war um Natasha zu heilen. Frigga war die Beste, wenn es Heilung durch Magie betraf.

Frigga strich ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte die andere Hand auf Natashas flachen Bauch. „Entspanne dich."

Und seltsamerweise fiel ihr dies nicht schwer. Frigga schien ihre Zauber zu wirken und eine Erschöpfung übermannte sie, die ihr Geist bisher verweigert hatte. Geborgenheit durchflutete ihren Körper, während sie dem Klang ihres Herzschlages, und dem ihres Kindes, lauschte.

„Ihr erfreut euch beide bester Gesundheit," war das letzte, das sie von Frigga mitbekam.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Wie fühlst du dich nun? Jetzt, da du Vater wirst?" wollte Odin wissen, während er Loki die Bücher zeigte, die vielleicht die Rettung seiner Liebsten bedeuten konnten. Der Allvater wusste genau, wie schwierig dieses Unterfangen sein würde und versuchte seinem Sohn eine Stütze zu sein. Loki hatte sich gänzlich verändert. Man hatte diese unendliche Freude in seinen Augen gesehen, doch auch diese panische Angst um seine Familie.

„Ich... bin glücklich über das Geschehene, doch nicht erfreut über den Verlauf, den es nehmen könnte. Mein Augenmerk liegt nun darauf, Natasha diese Schwangerschaft so ertragbar wie möglich zu gestalten," erzählte Loki, während er sich einen Überblick verschaffte und nicht viel über die Worte nachdachte, die seine Lippen verließen. „Natasha bedeutet mir ungewöhnlich viel. Ihre Silberzunge ist meiner ebenwürdig, obwohl sie nur eine Sterbliche ist. Und mit dieser hat sie mich gänzlich in ihren Bann geschlagen."

Odin wusste genau, dass dies Lokis Version einer Erklärung der Liebe zu einer Person war und erwiderte nichts, gespannt, mehr von seinem Sohn zu hören.

„Wir liebten uns und es gab Folgen, die ich uns selbst verbot einzusehen, den Gedanken durch Magie vertrieben, einfach nur, weil meine Freude zu groß war. Und ich mich überraschen lassen wollte. Doch nun, da sie erste Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft zeigt und diese auch bestätigt wurden, muss ich dafür sorgen, dass meine Familie alles überleben kann. Natasha mag für eine Sterbliche ungewöhnlich stark sein, doch nun, da sie Mutter eines Kindes wird, das zur Hälfte Eisriese ist, muss ich..."

Der Allvater legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte besänftigend. „Es gibt für alles eine Lösung. Und wir werden sie schon finden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das Glück, das dir nun zuteil wurde, erneut von Dunkelheit verdrängt wird."

Loki spürte eine Welle der Emotionen über sich hereinbrechen, bevor er sich dagegen wappnen konnte. „Gibt es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit, Vater? Ich war so töricht, als ich nur das Verlangen im Sinn hatte und nicht dessen Folgen. Ich habe sie in mein Herz gelassen, und sie... hat mir die Gewalt über ihren Körper überlassen... der nun seiner Vernichtung..."

„Daran darfst du gar nicht einmal denken. Also," Odin versuchte Fassung zu bewahren. Wenn Loki erneut dem Wahnsinn nachgab, dann... „die Schwierigkeit besteht darin, dass Lady Natashas Körper das Ungeborene als Gefahr, vielleicht sogar Fremdkörper wahrnehmen wird. Die ersten Auswirkungen können wir bereits beobachten. Ihr ist sicherlich immer kalt, nicht wahr? Der dicke Mantel, den sie trug, ist Beweis genug. Unsere Medizin und die Nahrung in Asgard wird ihr gut tun. Friggas Zauber werden eine Barriere schaffen zwischen der Umgebung, die das Kind zum Wachsen braucht und der Temperatur, die Natashas Körper halten muss um zu überleben. Sie ist stärker, als die meisten Menschen. Das können wir zu einem Vorteil nutzen. Wenn du nun diesen Absatz hier..." Odin reichte ihm ein Buch, doch Loki reagierte nicht.

„War es ein Fehler?" fragte der werdende Vater mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ein Leben zu erschaffen ist nie ein Fehler. Wenn du fürchtest, es könnte den falschen Weg gehen, dann..."

Loki fiel ihm ins Wort. „Es liegt in seinem Blut, all der Zorn, all das Blutvergießen. Natashas Vergangenheit ist ebenso in Leid getaucht. Ich fürchte, dass aus uns niemals etwas..."

„Egal, wer der Erzeuger eines Kindes ist, die richtige Erziehung wird ihm den Weg weisen." Odin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Und auch wenn du auf vielen Irrwegen wandertest, bist du dennoch zurückgekehrt und hast nun die Möglichkeit..."

„Aber es wird keine Möglichkeit geben," meinte Loki kühl, als er einen Absatz über die mühsame und langwierige Niederkunft bei weiblichen Eisriesen las, nicht fähig auf die Stelle zu achten, die Odin ihm aufzeigte aus Angst, sie könnte noch ein größeres Unheil bringen.

„Es existiert immer ein Weg. Er ist nur häufig gut versteckt, oder führt durch dornige Büsche." Odin zeigte auf den Absatz, der nun von Wichtigkeit war und stellte eine entscheidende Frage. „Sie kann deiner Berührung nun standhalten, da sie das Kind eines Eisriesen trägt, nicht wahr?"

„Wir hatten nun bereits einige Male das Vergnügen, ja."

Odin erkannte sofort, was Loki mit dieser zweideutigen Aussage meinte. „Dann sind eure Chancen eine Familie zu werden somit aufgebaut auf..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Natasha war unruhig, als sie zusammen mit Frigga den großen Saal betrat. Fast alle Gäste waren bereits anwesend und sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie in gewisser Weise der Grund war, warum alle ein ausgelassenes Fest feierten.

Sie erkannte Loki sofort an seinem schwarzen Haar. Er saß einen Stuhl, der für die Königin reserviert war, von Odin entfernt. Neben diesem schwankte bereits ein stark angetrunkener Thor, der den nahen Gästen erklärte, wie er sich Loki als Vater vorstellte.

„Setz' dich," meinte Frigga und deutete auf den Stuhl neben Loki, welcher die Stimme seiner Mutter sofort erkannte und sich umdrehte.

„Natash..." Der letzte Buchstabe blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er seine Liebste in diesem Gewand sah. Oh, mit solchen Startbedingungen würde der Plan, den er und sein Vater entwickelt hatten, wie ein Kinderspiel sein.

„Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, dass ich allzu viel esse. Mein Magen ist nicht mehr der stärkste." meinte Natasha nur, als sie all das viele Essen sah.

„Oh, mach' dir keine Sorgen," sprach er mit einem Lächeln, als er aufstand, den Stuhl für sie zurückschob und ihr half sich zu setzen. „Thor und Volstagg werden ohnehin die Hälfte davon verspeisen, dann bleibt kaum etwas für die Gäste übrig."

Natasha versuchte sich auf ihren Liebsten zu konzentrieren, während die Asen sie fasziniert musterten. „Warum starren die mich alle so an?"

Loki lachte laut auf und drückte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch, als er flüsterte. „Nun ja, sie sind vielleicht etwas erstaunt darüber, dass der Gott der Lügen eine Beziehung aufbauen konnte, die auf Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit besteht, dass er die Frau seiner Begierde – eine Menschenfrau – wie ein wildes Tier im Bett geliebt hat und sie nun sein Kind in sich trägt."

Natasha schluckte und fühlte sich erneut überfordert, doch ihr jahrelanges Training verbot ihr, es zu zeigen. „Wenn auch nur einer der Anwesenden mich als willige Zuchtstute bezeichnet, schneide ihm ihm die Kehle durch."

Erneut lachte Loki laut, sodass alle im Saal verstummten. Nur der Gott der Lügen wusste in diesem Augenblick, was dieser Begriff mit ihm zu tun hatte.

„Weißt du was? Wenn unser Kind auf der Welt ist, lasse ich dich auf meinem besten Pferd reiten und ich schwöre dir, es wird sich anfühlen wie fliegen, so schnell ist es."

Natasha wurde bereits bei der Erwähnung übel. Und irgendwie fehlte ihr der Bezug zu seinen Worten, doch sie tat es als Gedanken, entsprungen von Lokis verwirrtem Geist, ab und wollte sich gerade ein Glas Met einschenken lassen, als er dazwischen ging. „Kein Alkohol für dich. Selbst einem so mächtigen Kind kann das schaden." Durch Magie ließ er ein Glas Wasser erscheinen und reichte es ihr.

Die anwesenden Gäste beobachteten diese Tat mit Adleraugen, einige noch immer nicht überzeugt von Lokis Sinneswandel, andere mit einem freudigen hoffnungsvollen Blick in den Augen.

Etwas widerwillig und nervös griff die junge Frau danach und trank den ersten Schluck. Selbst das Wasser in Asgard wirkte rein und voller Kraft.

Als Loki jedoch mit der Hand, unbemerkt von den Anwesenden, ihre Schenkel entlang strich, verschluckte sie sich beinahe. „Nicht hier."

Loki setzte einen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Das hier mag nicht Vanaheim sein, wo es jeder mit jedem tut, aber dennoch sind wir hier nicht ganz so prüde wie auf Midgard. Keiner wird sich daran stören, wenn ich..."

Natasha zwang sich, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen, als seine geschickten Finger sich durch die Falten ihres Kleides wanden. Warum fühlte sich seine Hand plötzlich so kalt an? Es tat gut, auf seltsame Art und Weise...

„Vater und ich haben einen Weg gefunden, wie wir unsere kleine Familie beschützen können." Lokis Stimme klang freudig, als er die andere Hand auf ihren Unterleib legte und seine Lippen in einem innigen Kuss auf ihre drückte.

„Und worin besteht dieser Weg?" fragte Natasha atemlos, als er nach einigen Sekunden den Kuss beendete.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen..." schnurrte er, während seine Lippen ihren Hals hinab wanderten und sein Blick sich auf ihre Oberweite richtete, die durch den zarten Stoff kaum verhüllt wurde. Ihr Körper würde sich jeden Tag weiter verändern. Die Brüste bereits leicht vergrößert, geradezu nach seiner Berührung flehend und äußert empfindlich gegenüber allem, was er mit seiner Silberzunge anrichten konnte.

„Wir sollten uns bald zurückziehen..." Er konnte ihre Erregung förmlich schmecken. „Doch zuerst wirst du etwas essen, damit du bei Kräften bleibst. Und ich werde entscheiden, wann du genug hast... in beiderlei Hinsicht..."

Ihr vor Erwartung rasender Puls an seinen Lippen war Antwort genug.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren, als ihre Finger geschickt die fast nicht sichtbaren Bänder ihres Kleides öffneten und der grüne Stoff von ihrem Körper glitt. Wie gebannt saß er auf der Kante des Bettes und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Seine Lederhose kam ihm binnen eines Augenblicks viel zu eng vor. Doch er würde es langsam angehen. Sie war trotz allem menschlich. Und die physische Kraft eines Gottes konnte sie gerade in diesem Zustand...

Er vergaß zu atmen, als sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihm einen innigen Kuss gab. Seine Hände hatten ihren eigenen Willen, als er ihr zärtlich über die Schultern strich, hinab zu ihrer Hüfte. Eine Handfläche auf ihrem Gefäß, die andere vorsichtig auf ihren Unterleib gelegt.

Dann sah er ihr erneut in die Augen mit einem Ausdruck der puren Verehrung darin.

Sie war leicht wie eine Feder, als er ihren Körper langsam zu sich zog und neben sich auf das weiche Bett legte. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich für das bin, was du mir gibst. Ich bin wahrlich gesegnet." Seine Lippen strichen über ihren nackten Leib und machten erst halt, als er nur Zentimeter von dem Ort zwischen ihren Schenkeln entfernt war. Dann jedoch fasste er wieder einen klaren Gedanken und versuchte ihr zu erklären, was getan werden musste... für ihr Kind.

Eisriesen waren ein brutales Volk, das seine Weibchen mit Gewalt vor anderen beschützte um sicher zu stellen, dass das Ungeborene auch ausgetragen wurde. Sie hielten ihre Frauen gefangen bis es soweit war...  
Und vergnügten sich in all den Monaten mit ihnen. Es war ein Instinkt, der aufkam und das Überleben des Erben sicherte. Es gab nicht viele weibliche Eisriesen und die Zeit bis zur Niederkunft bedeutete für sie viel Aufopferung. Sie waren abhängig von ihrem Männchen, das ihnen das gab, was sie brauchten. Die Kälte und die Grausamkeit.  
Eigentlich dürfte er ihr Bett nun nicht mehr verlassen, seine Instinkte trieben ihn zu... Doch Natasha war ein Mensch, nicht fähig dem ganzen Ausmaß seiner Gelüste standzuhalten. Er musste vorsichtig sein...

Und so legte er sich neben sie und zog ihren Körper auf seinen, nachdem er seine Kleidung verschwinden ließ.  
„Ich weiß, das etwas in dir, nach mir verlangt," begann er, ohne sich wirklich sicher zu sein, wie er die Umstände am besten beschreiben konnte. „Das Kind verlangt nach mir. Und du darfst von mir nehmen, was auch immer du brauchst." Hoffentlich verstand sie seine Worte. Eisriesen nahmen ihre Frauen während sie...

„Loki, was genau...?" Natasha hielt inne und genoss das Gefühl der Kälte. Vielleicht suchte ihr menschlicher Körper nach Wärme, doch das hier war, was das Kind benötigte.

„Ich werde dir allen Freiraum geben. Du darfst mit mir tun, wonach dir der Sinn steht. Denn das ist, was das Kind braucht. Du kannst es fühlen, nicht wahr?" Seine Hände fuhren ihre Oberarme hinauf und er hörte ihr erleichtertes Seufzen.  
"Nun, nimm mich... gänzlich. Um unseres Kindes Willen." Er rieb an ihrem Unterleib und spürte, wie bereit sie für ihn war.

"Und das ist nicht nur ein Trick um mich..." Ein Gefühl der Wonne durchfuhr sie, als er seiner wahren Natur die Oberhand ließ und sich in einen Eisriesen verwandelte.

Loki stöhnte laut auf, als er ihr heißes Fleisch gegen seine Männlichkeit spürte. „Es ist kein Trick. Es ist die Wahrheit, der wir beide nun folgen müssen..." und es war so viel leichter, als er erwartet hatte. Seine Instinkte verlangten nach Dominanz. Wollten, dass er sie gierig nahm, doch so weit würde er nicht gehen. Natasha gehörte ihm, das musste er nicht mehr beweisen. Doch er wollte mit all seiner Macht zeigen, dass er _ihr_ gehörte, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.  
„Nimm mich," bettelte er geradezu, als sie sich an ihm rieb, bereit ihn in sich aufzunehmen, doch noch nicht fähig den Emotionen stand zu halten, die sie dann überkommen würden. „Das Kind braucht meine eisige Kälte im Kontrast zu dem heißen Meer aus Flammen, das du darstellst. Oh, Natasha, ich wünschte, ich könnte in deinem Feuer verglühen."

Die junge Frau hob ihre Hüfte um ihm den Einlass zu gewähren. Und als dann die Kälte in ihren Körper fuhr, war sie bereits kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, so wundervoll war das Gefühl.

„Als Eisriese kann ich dem Kind geben, was es benötigt. Es ist wie ein Ritual, das Monate andauert," begann er zu erklären. „Du kannst es auch spüren, nicht wahr? Du verzehrst dich nach meiner Kälte. Auch wenn du die Wärme suchst, ist es mein eisiger Körper, den du brauchst." Loki spürte, wie seine Instinkte übernahmen und er seiner Natur freien Lauf gab. Der Kontrast zu ihrem heißen Eingang wurde nur noch deutlicher. „Ja, du brauchst mich... und meinen..." er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, als sie ihre Hüfte gegen seine drückte und ihn gänzlich und tief in sich aufnahm.

„Ich will dich!" keuchte Natasha laut und genoss das Gefühl vollkommen von ihm ausgefüllt zu sein. Nicht nur sein Körper war in dieser Form größer.

Loki legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und hob sie leicht an, nur um sich erneut in ihr zu versenken. Sie war so heiß und eng... Es würde nur Minuten brauchen bis er so weit war und den nächsten Schritt des Rituals beginnen konnte.  
Vorsichtig fuhren die Finger seiner linken Hand hinab zu ihrem Geheimnis. Zärtlich strich er über ihr pochendes Fleisch und stieß dabei langsam und genüsslich in sie hinein.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Wirst du mich nun immer so nehmen?" Fragte sie bereits atemlos.

„Wann immer du danach verlangst, meine Liebste. Ich bin dein treuer Diener, auf ewig..." er keuchte auf, als sie sich um ihn herum anspannte. Die Worte verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung. „In dieser Gestalt ist es geradezu meine Bestimmung... der Eisriese in mir verzehrt sich danach. Will dich wieder und wieder nehmen, bereit dich immer wieder mit seiner eisigen Saat zu füllen. Etwas, das du nun mehr brauchst als alles andere." Er stöhnte bei diesem Gedanken. „Mein Erbe verlangt es von mir. Und ich gebe mich nur allzu gerne dieser Verpflichtung hin. Oh, am liebsten würde ich dich gar nicht mehr aus meinem Bett lassen." Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich habe die Macht und die Konstitution um dich die nächsten Monate zu nehmen. Und meine Magie könnte dir helfen, es ebenso zu überstehen... Mein Verlangen nach dir macht mich unfähig auch nur an etwas zu denken, das nicht mit Sex zu tun hat." Er musste ihr seinen Zustand klar machen, musste ihr zeigen, wie ein Eisriese mit der Frau umging, die sein Kind trug. „Wieder und wieder... ohne eine Erholung könnte ich dich nun an das Bett..." seine Stimme brach ab, als seine Gedanken sich zu einer Mischung aus Verlangen und vollkommener Lust verformten.

„Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen..." murmelte Natasha keineswegs schockiert, eher... erfreut und...

„Auf einen gierigen Eisriesen, der seine Frau über alles verehrt und seiner Verzweiflung nicht länger standhalten kann..."

„Oh Gott..." stöhnte Natasha laut, als er in ihr noch weiter anschwoll und seine Größe ihr beinahe Schmerzen bereitete. Die Kälte, die von ihm ausging, betäubte sie. Doch gleichzeitig spürte sie Dinge tief in ihr, die ihr rieten weiter zu machen.

„Du kannst mich gerne Loki nennen, aber mit 'Gott' bin ich auch zufrieden," meinte er schalkhaft und gab mit seinen Händen einen neuen Rhythmus vor, dem sie nur zu gern folgte.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als sie schließlich nichts anderes tun konnten, als in einen erschöpften Halbschlaf zu sinken, schlang Loki seine Arme beschützend um ihren Körper und drückte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken, bevor er zärtlich an der sensiblen Haut an ihrem Hals sog, ihr ganz langsam ein bläuliches Mal auferlegte, das nichts mit seiner Herkunft als Eisriese zu tun hatte. Bevor er sich schließlich auch der Erschöpfung hingab, strich er nochmals über ihren Unterleib und flüsterte.

"Meine Magie ist in jeder Zelle meines Körpers. Und das ist der einfachste Weg, sie dir zu geben. Es wird unser Kind schützen und es stärken. Wir werden großartigen Nachwuchs haben."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich konnte nicht länger warten mit dem Update..._

_Hatte zwar versprochen, dass ich zuerst meine andere Lokasha Fanfic (__**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**__), eine viel bösere Version von dem hier, und meine Lokane FF (__**Paying her a visit**__) aktualisieren wollte, aber da fällt mir einfach nichts ein XDD_

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt ein review ^^_

_Da ich nun in __**KYOTO (Japan) bin, kann ich Bilder im Loki und Natasha Cosplay machen - während HANAMI!**_

_Es wird auch Videos geben._

_Nehmt die Links auf meiner Profilseite. Am besten die von __**tumblr, deviantart und facebook.**_

_Oh und es gibt ein __**neues Kneel Speech Video, diesmal mit Kid Loki, der das ganze unterbricht.**__ Mit mehreren Kameras aufgenommen ^^_


End file.
